


WORK ESCAPADE

by Sophia22



Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hotel Sex, Love, Passion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia22/pseuds/Sophia22
Summary: What happens when Can and Sanem have to go away together on a "work trip"?And what happens when their is only one hotel room available ?Let's seeee ....





	1. Chapter 1

Can can barely hold back his smile and his excitement.

 

He gathered the whole team in the open space area to announce the news.

 

He clapped his hands to get everybody’s attention.

 

As usual he instantly looks around to find her.

 

Her and only her.

 

His eyes immediately find her and he can’t hold back his laugh; she slapping and pinching CeyCey’s shoulder while the poor guy is begging her to stop. She laughs out loud and it warms his heart.

 

She’s crazy but he’s crazy about her.

 

Like dead crazy about her, like he would do anything to make her smile and keep her happy.

 

He wonders, isn’t that the purpose of what being in love is? To crave someone eles’s happiness more than your own?

 

The last few weeks have been incredibly hard for him with everything that happen and having to stay away from her and being so harsh with her.

 

Thank god it’s better now.

 

They’re slowly finding their way back towards each other.

 

Something changed after their moment in the elevator. He could have kissed her right there and told her how much he loves her and misses her.

 

But he doesn’t even why he stopped himself and told her that he only wanted to be friends with her.

 

Friends?

 

What the fuck was he thinking?

 

Deep down he knows why he stopped himself and said that. They need to heal first, they need to get to know each other again, they need to learn how to be close again and they need to trust each other again. They both hurt each other and it’s not healthy to jump from being cold hersh distant and mean to a lovely in love couple. They need some time.

 

And then he had to tell to stay the night at his house.

 

He’s fucked!

 

It broke his heart when he heard her cry in her sleep. He only wants to see her happy and he hates seeing her crying. He wondered what was her dream about but he decided that if she wanted to tell him she would have so he kept quiet.

 

He gave her the neckless and seeing her wearing it awoke this deep feeling of protectiveness and belonging.

 

 He marked her.

 

She is his only.

 

He kept watching her as she fell asleep.

 

 _She’s so beautiful,_ he kept thinking.

 

He lulled her to sleep stroking her cheek and her hair.

 

Once she was completely asleep he found himself completely unable to move away from her.

 

He just couldn’t.

 

 So after about an hour of debating with himself and thinking about why it’s a bad decision to stay with her he decided with her.

 

He took off his neckless.

 

He gently got under the covers.

 

He put one arm under her head.

 

Then the other around her.

 

Bringing her closer to him.

 

Smelling her.

 

_MINE_

 

He felt so content and in peace.

 

How come this funny, smart, loving, half crazy woman turned him into such a sap?

 

He watched her for a while and then kissed her forehead and then closed his eyes.

 

 _I’ll always protect you and be there for you,_ he kept thinking.

 

He instantly fell asleep with a smile on his face next to the woman he loves more than anything, wishing he could fell asleep like this every night for the rest of his life.

 

 

Shaking himself for that thought, he turns to look at the all employes gathered in front of him, Deren by his side.

 

 

“Okay everybody! I have very good news. Compass Sport is ours! We have the deal.”

 

The entire crowd cheers and applause.

 

He’s a bit nervous about telling the second part of the news.

 

Deren is smilling big but in a tricky way and he finds it a bit odd. Anyway.

 

“And as a part of our Partnership the Compass Sport group have invited myself and someone else from the team in one of their hotel for their launching party.”

 

People cheer and applause again.

 

“The PR team and myself have decided to bring the person who showed the more curiosity and result in the campaign.”

 

Deren is giggling and he knows he’s about to crush her hopes.

 

“We truly wish we could’ve take everybody with us but that’s the company’s rule. So we have decided to take Sanem with us.”

 

“WHAAAAAT????”

 

Deren nearly chokes while screaming and the rest of the group is also a bit surprised.

 

“What’s the matter Deren are you ok?”

 

She really doesn’t look ok, she’s completely red and she looks like she went insane.

 

“Sanem? Sanem is going? You will take Sanem to go with you? Why? WHYYYY?”

 

Ok she definitely went crazy.

 

“Deren calm down ok!”

 

CeyCey runs around to bring her a cup of water.

 

Can puts her on a chair.

 

“Deren they asked me who came up with the slogan so I said the truth and told that it was Sanem and they insisted and told me that they wanted to meet with her.”

 

Cey Cey made a show, yelling and running around and asked everybody to go back to their work.

 

Can looks up straight to find Sanem already looking at him.

 

She’s pointing her index finger at him and motioning for him to follow her.

 

God even angry she’s beautiful.

 

He follows her downstairs to the office where she used to work.

 

Can can’t help but smile at her pouty face.

 

“What Sanem?”

 

She makes a Funny obvious face.

 

“Can!!!! What the hell? Why me? Hotel? You and me? Away? My mother? Oh my god my mother!”

 

He laughs.

 

“Relax it’s going to be ok.”

 

Like a predator he takes slow steps towards her as she takes slow steps backwards.

 

Caging her.

 

“OK? Tell me how is it going to be ok? We can’t just go the two of us?”

 

He’s an inch away from her, breathing her in.

 

“Why? Are you afraid to stay with me? Is that a problem?”

 

He gets even closer and he can feel a breath stuck and her heart beating

 

Good.

 

He rubs his nose against hers and je can’t help but bite his lips when she closes her eyes.

 

He gets closer.

 

She tries to move away but he grabs her arms and blocks her.

 

She makes a tiny noise which turns him the fuck on.

 

“Is that a problem Sanem?”

 

He wants to kiss her so bad.

 

All of the sudden she opens her eyes and he sees determination in them.

 

That’s my girl!

 

Feisty and strongminded!

 

“There’s absolutely no problem because we are just friends right? So friends can spend some time away and “it” being related to work adds to that fact. So no Canbey there’s no problem.”

 

She’s looks straight into his eyes and then gets closer, her lips a breath away from his;

 

“No problem at all.”

 

Then she moves him away a starts to leave.

 

That Woman!

 

He keeps watching her and at the last second she turns away.

 

“Oh and Can !? You’re calling my mother and YOU are explaining her.”

 

He laughs.

 

He loves her so fucking much!

 

Can can barely hold back his smile and his excitement.

 

He gathered the whole team in the open space area to announce the news.

 

He clapped his hands to get everybody’s attention.

 

As usual he instantly looks around to find her.

 

Her and only her.

 

His eyes immediately find her and he can’t hold back his laugh; she slapping and pinching CeyCey’s shoulder while the poor guy is begging her to stop. She laughs out loud and it warms his heart.

 

She’s crazy but he’s crazy about her.

 

Like dead crazy about her, like he would do anything to make her smile and keep her happy.

 

He wonders, isn’t that the purpose of what being in love is? To crave someone eles’s happiness more than your own?

 

The last few weeks have been incredibly hard for him with everything that happen and having to stay away from her and being so harsh with her.

 

Thank god it’s better now.

 

They’re slowly finding their way back towards each other.

 

Something changed after their moment in the elevator. He could have kissed her right there and told her how much he loves her and misses her.

 

But he doesn’t even why he stopped himself and told her that he only wanted to be friends with her.

 

Friends?

 

What the fuck was he thinking?

 

Deep down he knows why he stopped himself and said that. They need to heal first, they need to get to know each other again, they need to learn how to be close again and they need to trust each other again. They both hurt each other and it’s not healthy to jump from being cold hersh distant and mean to a lovely in love couple. They need some time.

 

And then he had to tell to stay the night at his house.

 

He’s fucked!

 

It broke his heart when he heard her cry in her sleep. He only wants to see her happy and he hates seeing her crying. He wondered what was her dream about but he decided that if she wanted to tell him she would have so he kept quiet.

 

He gave her the neckless and seeing her wearing it awoke this deep feeling of protectiveness and belonging.

 

 He marked her.

 

She is his only.

 

He kept watching her as she fell asleep.

 

 _She’s so beautiful,_ he kept thinking.

 

He lulled her to sleep stroking her cheek and her hair.

 

Once she was completely asleep he found himself completely unable to move away from her.

 

He just couldn’t.

 

 So after about an hour of debating with himself and thinking about why it’s a bad decision to stay with her he decided with her.

 

He took off his neckless.

 

He gently got under the covers.

 

He put one arm under her head.

 

Then the other around her.

 

Bringing her closer to him.

 

Smelling her.

 

_MINE_

 

He felt so content and in peace.

 

How come this funny, smart, loving, half crazy woman turned him into such a sap?

 

He watched her for a while and then kissed her forehead and then closed his eyes.

 

 _I’ll always protect you and be there for you,_ he kept thinking.

 

He instantly fell asleep with a smile on his face next to the woman he loves more than anything, wishing he could fell asleep like this every night for the rest of his life.

 

 

Shaking himself for that thought, he turns to look at the all employes gathered in front of him, Deren by his side.

 

 

“Okay everybody! I have very good news. Compass Sport is ours! We have the deal.”

 

The entire crowd cheers and applause.

 

He’s a bit nervous about telling the second part of the news.

 

Deren is smilling big but in a tricky way and he finds it a bit odd. Anyway.

 

“And as a part of our Partnership the Compass Sport group have invited myself and someone else from the team in one of their hotel for their launching party.”

 

People cheer and applause again.

 

“The PR team and myself have decided to bring the person who showed the more curiosity and result in the campaign.”

 

Deren is giggling and he knows he’s about to crush her hopes.

 

“We truly wish we could’ve take everybody with us but that’s the company’s rule. So we have decided to take Sanem with us.”

 

“WHAAAAAT????”

 

Deren nearly chokes while screaming and the rest of the group is also a bit surprised.

 

“What’s the matter Deren are you ok?”

 

She really doesn’t look ok, she’s completely red and she looks like she went insane.

 

“Sanem? Sanem is going? You will take Sanem to go with you? Why? WHYYYY?”

 

Ok she definitely went crazy.

 

“Deren calm down ok!”

 

CeyCey runs around to bring her a cup of water.

 

Can puts her on a chair.

 

“Deren they asked me who came up with the slogan so I said the truth and told that it was Sanem and they insisted and told me that they wanted to meet with her.”

 

Cey Cey made a show, yelling and running around and asked everybody to go back to their work.

 

Can looks up straight to find Sanem already looking at him.

 

She’s pointing her index finger at him and motioning for him to follow her.

 

God even angry she’s beautiful.

 

He follows her downstairs to the office where she used to work.

 

Can can’t help but smile at her pouty face.

 

“What Sanem?”

 

She makes a Funny obvious face.

 

“Can!!!! What the hell? Why me? Hotel? You and me? Away? My mother? Oh my god my mother!”

 

He laughs.

 

“Relax it’s going to be ok.”

 

Like a predator he takes slow steps towards her as she takes slow steps backwards.

 

Caging her.

 

“OK? Tell me how is it going to be ok? We can’t just go the two of us?”

 

He’s an inch away from her, breathing her in.

 

“Why? Are you afraid to stay with me? Is that a problem?”

 

He gets even closer and he can feel a breath stuck and her heart beating

 

Good.

 

He rubs his nose against hers and je can’t help but bite his lips when she closes her eyes.

 

He gets closer.

 

She tries to move away but he grabs her arms and blocks her.

 

She makes a tiny noise which turns him the fuck on.

 

“Is that a problem Sanem?”

 

He wants to kiss her so bad.

 

All of the sudden she opens her eyes and he sees determination in them.

 

That’s my girl!

 

Feisty and strongminded!

 

“There’s absolutely no problem because we are just friends right? So friends can spend some time away and “it” being related to work adds to that fact. So no Canbey there’s no problem.”

 

She’s looks straight into his eyes and then gets closer, her lips a breath away from his;

 

“No problem at all.”

 

Then she moves him away a starts to leave.

 

That Woman!

 

He keeps watching her and at the last second she turns away.

 

“Oh and Can !? You’re calling my mother and YOU are explaining her.”

 

He laughs.

 

He loves her so fucking much!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sanem wakes up with a huge smile on her face.

 

Despite pretending to be pissed off at Can for choosing her to go with him, she has to admit that she is thrilled and sooooo exited.

 

She would’ve have been REALLY pissed if he would’ve gone with someone else.

 

Yesterday she spent an hour packing with Leyla, carefully choosing her outfits for the weekend. She stayed away from her daily cute comfy clothes and packed grown ass women outfits…. Classy and sexy. She tried to pack sneakers but Leyla glared at her and took them away.

 

She’s all set and ready for Can to pick her up.

 

 [SANEM OUTFIT 1](https://www.pinterest.fr/chorfisofia/sanem-outfit-1/)

 

 

                                                                       ***

 

Can rides to Sanem’s house with the biggest grin on his face.

 

He’s so happy to spend the next few days with her.

 

When the PR team of Compass Sport told him about their plans for the next weekend and that they wanted him and Deren to attend he was happy yeah but it couldn’t be with Deren…. She’s not his girl.

 

So he made up something about a new method of motivation and inspiration for employees which is to publically reward a person from the staff instead of someone from the management team. So he continued by saying that he would prefer to take Sanem, who’s a brilliant member of their team instead of Deren to inspire and motivate the rest of the team to do better and work harder.

 

They were delighted with the initiative and gladly agreed.

 

So here he is whistling on his way to pick up Sanem.

 

He laughs remembering when he called her and explained her everything.

It’s obvious where Sanem’s got her crazy gene.

 

Her mother is quite something and despite the yelling and confusion she’s really sweet and loving. She cares deeply for her daughters and that’s all that matters.

 

He arrives in front of her door and nearly jumps out of the car.

 

Mevkibe opens the door and smiles when she sees him.

 

“Ah Can my son how are you?”

 

He loves her !

 

“Mrs Mevkibe I’m very good thank you how are you? You look very beautiful as usual.”

 

She laughs out loud and faints embarrassment.

 

“Oh Can it’s you you’re very handsome my son mashallah! I’m very good thank you.”

 

He tries to look behind her to find Sanem.

 

“Come inside Can would you? Sanem will come in a minute.”

 

He enters the house but stays close to the door at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“SANEEEEEEEEM!!! Come here Canbey has arrived.”

 

He laughs out loud.

 

“Coming mom.”

 

The sound of her voice sends thrills through his body.

 

He hears the door upstairs open and heals on the floor.

 

As each step gets closer he gets more exited.

 

He looks at her from toe to head.

 

Her heals.

 

Her dress.

 

Her hair.

 

Her face.

 

She screams beautiful and confident and sexy as hell.

 

_Fuck what he would do to her._

 

As she walks down the stair he goes mad.

 

Her smell.

 

Fuck she drives him insane.

 

That smell.

 

Their smell.

 

“Goodmorning Canbey.”

 

He clears his throat a couple of times and looks down.

 

“Goodmorning Sanem are you ready?”

 

“Yes yes I’m all good. Ok mom see you in two days.”

 

She hugs her mom tight.

 

“Don’t worry Mrs Mevkibe everything is going to be ok and we’ll be back in two day.

 

“Yes ok. Have a safe trip you two. And thank you Can for taking care of my Sanem.”

 

He smiles and hugs Mevkibe.

 

He takes Sanem’s suitcase and they head out.

 

“By MOOOOM love you.”

 

 

“Bye ! Bye love you too.

 

They both enter the car and god he loves how her smell fills in the entire car.

 

“So Canbey! What’s on the agenda? What’s going to happen?”

 

“Stop with the Canbey please Sanem would you?”

 

“But I don’t understand…”

 

She looks at him with that funny expression and she fucking adorable.

 

“What sanem? What don’t you understand?”

 

“Well first I call you Canbey then You tell me to call you Can well for obvious reasons at that time”

… she sounds a bit embarrassed and it’s the cutest! At that time meaning when they kissed and touched and confessed their love and feelings and were actually together…

 

“Yes ok Sanem I understand keep going.”

 

“Right so then after telling me to call you CAN you ask me to stop calling you like that and you asked me to specifically call you CANBEY and on top of it you asked in a very nice and sweet way.”

 

He laughs and looks to the side.

 

He deserves it he knows.

 

“And now …. You’re asking me to call you Can again.”

 

“Yes that’s correct.”

 

She smiles lightly.

 

“Why is that? What do you want?”

_YOU I want you_

 

 

“I want you to call me Can Sanem.”

 

“Fine CanBey.”

 

She raises her eyebrow and smiles.

 

That woman!

 

They kept the rest of the ride light and tension free.

 

They arrived at the hotel.

 

“Daaamn…that’s one hell of a hotel. It’s so beautiful.”

 

He doesn’t even look at the hotel, he’s watching her.

 

“Yes, so beautiful.”

 

They Get in a the PR team is waiting for them.

 

He puts a hand behind her back and It feels so good to be walking together like this, they must make a fine couple he thinks.

 

Can and the Compass team make the required small talk and he presents Sanem. He sees the moment one of Manager of Compass “sees” her.

 

“Hello I’m Ali, the CFO of compass group. It’s a really pleasure to meet you Sanem. Can I call you Sanem.

 

He smiles at her and Can wants to punch him.

 

“Yes you May AliBey.”

“Oh no please call me Ali.”

 

She smiles and now Can wants to wipe off her grin.

 

What is she? 12 years old.

 

“Is there a restroom nearby please. Id’ like to freshen up.

 

Of course Prince Ali speaks first.

 

“Of course Sanem it’s right there but if you allow me Sanem; your beauty is breathtaking.”

 

She giggles.

 

GIGGLES!!!!

 

“Ok Sanem go.”

 

He can’t help it. He steps closer to her and purposefully whisper in her ears.

 

“Be professional I’ll be waiting for you at the reception to register.”

 

She turns to look at him only and she smiles.

 

THAT WOMAN!

 

For some reason they all watch her walk away.

 

Fuck

 

She’s so gorgeous.

 

Her entire being, her outfit her everything.

 

She looks like royalty on vacation.

 

He wants her so bad.

 

After agreeing to meet for dinner the Compass team left except for Ali.

 

“I must say, I have rarely come across such genuine beauty in my life That woman is something. But you know what’s the best thing? She doesn’t even realize how perfectly beautiful she is.”

 

He taps Can’s shoulder’s and leaves.

 

His blood is boiling.

 

He needs to calm down.

 

After a few minutes she comes walks back towards him.

 

She is beautiful indeed.

 

“Let’s go check in Sanem.”

 

She nods and they walk next to each other.

 

They almost reach the front desk when for some unknown reason s Sanem trips and almost falls over.

 

He, of course catches her.

 

She’s breathing heavily.

 

They are close, so close.

 

Their body touching from head to toe.

 

Their faces are an inch away.

 

She wets her lips.

 

Fuck.

 

He needs to let go of her before he embarrasses himself in an obvious way.

 

She clears her throat.

 

“Would you for once in your life be careful?”

 

She nods, her cheeks reddish and she’s so cute.

 

Her heal is on the floor and she kneels to pick it up but he beats her to it.

 

One knee on the ground, he pick her heal with one hand and holds the other for her to put her foot in.

 

She looks so shy it’s endearing.

 

He takes her foot in his hand and don’t ask him why it’s sensual and she hisses a breath.

 

He puts the shoe on, not breaking the eye contact.

 

He pats her foot and ties the shoe.

 

_I really need air_

She pulls herself together.

 

“Thank you Canbey.”

 

She starts to walk but he holds her wrist to turn her back to face him.

 

“Can. It’s Can Sanem.”

 

She smells so nice.

 

“Ok Canbey.”

 

She smiles, walks and sticks her tongue out.

 

_That woman!_

 

They arrive at the front desk.

 

“Good morning. Reservation under Divit and Aydin please.”

 

Even the young guys checks out Sanem and he clears his throat. It’s funny how the kid gets scared.

 

“Hum hum yes. Can I have yours and your wife’s ID’s please.”

_Your wife._

_Wife….._

 

Wow it sounds so surreal yet so right.

 

“oh no no no I’m not his wife. Me ? no no I aint super model material so no…no so not happening.”

 

“Sanem.”

 

“Ok I’ll shut up.”

 

They both smile.

 

They give their ID’s.

 

“Ok you guys are in room 214. And here is your key.”

_Huh ?_

 

Sanem laughs but it’s what he calls her crazy laugh.

 

“Why is there one key?”

 

“Well we have received one request for one room. Is there a problem Miss Sanem.”

 

“Is there a problem? He’s asking if there’s a problem.? Yes there is a problem we want

2 Rooms.2 ROOMS!!!!”

 

She’s yelling.

 

“Sanem calm down surely our friend Ahmet here will help us.”

 

Sanem hysterically laughs.

 

“Of course Ahmet will help us. It’s simple just book another room.”

 

“I’m truly sorry we are fully booked with the launching and everything we don’t even have one single room left. You’ll have to stay together and share the room.”

 

Ahmet puts the one key in front of them.

 

“oh God…” he hears Sanem whisper.

 

Indeed he thinks.

 

At the same time they turn to face each other.

 

One room.

 

_Oh Boy!_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STUFF HAPPENS ... SO GOOD

_PREVIOUSLY_

They arrive at the front desk.

 

“Good morning. Reservation under Divit and Aydin please.”

 

Even the young guys checks out Sanem and he clears his throat. It’s funny how the kid gets scared.

 

“Hum hum yes. Can I have yours and your wife’s ID’s please.”

_Your wife._

_Wife….._

 

Wow it sounds so surreal yet so right.

 

“oh no no no I’m not his wife. Me ? no no I aint super model material so no…no so not happening.”

 

“Sanem.”

 

“Ok I’ll shut up.”

 

They both smile.

 

They give their ID’s.

 

“Ok you guys are in room 214. And here is your key.”

_Huh ?_

 

Sanem laughs but it’s what he calls her crazy laugh.

 

“Why is there one key?”

 

“Well we have received one request for one room. Is there a problem Miss Sanem.”

 

“Is there a problem? He’s asking if there’s a problem.? Yes there is a problem we want

2 Rooms.2 ROOMS!!!!”

 

She’s yelling.

 

“Sanem calm down surely our friend Ahmet here will help us.”

 

Sanem hysterically laughs.

 

“Of course Ahmet will help us. It’s simple just book another room.”

 

“I’m truly sorry we are fully booked with the launching and everything we don’t even have one single room left. You’ll have to stay together and share the room.”

 

Ahmet puts the one key in front of them.

 

“oh God…” he hears Sanem whisper.

 

Indeed he thinks.

 

At the same time they turn to face each other.

 

One room.

 

_Oh Boy!_

 

 

Sanem can’t believe this is happening.

 

She has to share a room with him?

 

How is she going to survive this?

 

She’s not.

 

This can’t happen.

 

She has to do something.

 

She looks at Ahmet and Smiles big at him.

 

“Ahmet! What a beautiful name you have! How are you? You’re doing ok?”

Can chuckles next to her.

 

“I’m fine Miss Aydin thank you.”

 

“I really need your help here. You have to find us another room ok? It’s really important. We’ll pay whatever.”

 

She get’s closer to Ahmet and holds his hand.

 

“Sanem.”

 

The warning in Can’s voice is clear but she doesn’t care right now.

 

“Miss Aydin I’m sorry but we are completely full for the next 2 days. We don’t even have a cottage left. Besides when Miss Deren called to book the room she specifically asked for one suite room. Just one for the two person from your company.”

 

WHAAAAT THE HELL????

 

“I’m sorry what did you say?”

 

Can is putting the puzzles together…

 

Sanem laughs out loud.

 

“She’s good. Damn she’s good.”

 

She looks at Can .

 

She claps her hands.

 

“Wow I’m truly sorry to come between you and Deren romantic work escapade. Truly sorry.”

 

She’s so pissed off.

 

The nerve of that woman.

 

Did Can know?

 

Would he have agreed to stay with her.

 

She looks at him straight in his eyes and shakes her head, sad and hurt.

 

“Room 214 right Ahmet?”

 

She grabs the keys and turns away from him.

 

Can grabs her arm and turns her to face him.

 

“You think I knew that?”

 

“I don’t know know nor do I care.”

 

“Obviously!”

 

What ? Fuck him.

 

“Ok ok sorry that wasn’t fair of him.”

 

She looks down.

 

She feels stupid or being this affected and in front of him on top of that.

 

_Ughhhhh Sanem!_

 

 

He gently grabs her face in his huge hands, in that way take makes her stomach flutter and her heart so soft that she almost wants to cry.

 

He’s so gentle and caring with her.

 

“Look at me Sanem. I swear I didn’t know about this. I never would have agreed. I didn’t even know that she knew about the company being invited but the PR must have called her and she assumed I would take her.”

 

 

Oh ….

 

Thank god !

 

She feels a bit stupid now but won’t show him … duh .

 

“ok Canbey.”

 

He squeezes her cheek.

 

“Aaaah Sanem.”

 

 

He takes both his and hers suitcases and they head to the room.

 

 

She reaaly can’t wrap her head around the fact that she’s going to share a room with him.

She -….

_OH – MY – FUCKING – GOD_

 

She remembers the clothes she packed and how in the world is she going to wear this with him … like … she packed tiny pyjamas … oh my …

 

Can Opens to door and it’s a really beautiful hotel room.

 

Wow …

 

 

[HOTEL ROOM](https://www.pinterest.fr/chorfisofia/hotel-room/)

 

 

They both enter the room and look around.

 

She swallows hard… it’s going to be just the two of them.

 

She takes off her heals ..

 

“Aiiie … how women were this all day long is beyond me.”

 

“Why do you wear them then?”

 

“Because I have to sometimes. And because I don’t feel like tiny in a world of giants, especially next to you.”

 

They both laugh.

 

She looks at the bed… and a devilish smile on her face.

 

“What is it Sanem? I know that look. What are you up to?”

 

She giggles.

 

“Can I do something I’ve always wanted to do? Like always.”

 

 

“Humm yes go ahead.”

 

She takes step back and runs fast and then she jumps on the bed and bounces hards a few times.

 

She laughs out loud.

 

It’s such a pure heartfelt laugh.

 

Can can’t help but laugh with her.

 

“Move a bit Sanem.”

 

And then he did the same as her.

 

Because of his huge self and his weight she bounces so hard and they’re both laughing to no end.

 

They are both laying on the bed and they turn to face each other.

 

Slowly, they stop bouncing but they keep breathing heavily.

 

So heavily.

 

Fuck!

 

Sanem needs to move from here.

 

“Hum .. I .. hum I’m hungry. I’m starving actually.”

 

He clears his throat.

 

‘”Yes ok yes, let’s go get something to eat. I’ll be waiting for you downstairs.”

 

***

 

 

Can is pacing in the hotel lobby.

 

Fuck Fuck Fuck.

 

“God…”

 

Why is this happening to him.

 

Oh believe him at first he was thrilled to be staying with her and he even silently thanked Deren for her crazy plan but now… I mean he didn’t think this through.

 

How is he going to survive this?

 

How is he going to control himself.?

 

How are they purposefully going to fall asleep next to each other?

 

Not by mistake or whatsoever but willingly.

 

_Your wife_

He can NOT stop thinking about what the receptionist said.

 

_Your Wife._

 

He said your WIFE for fuck sake.

 

Is it what they look like? Like a married couple?

 

He stomach is in a hundred knots.

 

Wife.

 

_My wife._

Damn how can this feel so right.

 

Not crazy or scary but right.

 

How can you crave something this hard.

 

_This is my wife Sanem._

 

Oh my god what the hell is happening to him?

 

He needs to get his shit together.

 

Sanem is walking towards him.

 

 _Come on man it’s Sanem!_ Lighten up.

 

 

They walk together to the hotel bar/ restaurant.

 

The take a seat and both ordered brunch.

 

“Argh I love tea so much. I can’t go a day without drinking some”

 

She always passionate about everything, even tea and he loves that about her.

 

They spend the hour chatting and talking about random thinks and as usual it’s always fun and enriching to be with her.

 

 At some point she takes her glass of juice and as she’s about to drink he says something funny and she spills the drink all over herself.

 

“AAhrrrg how can you be so clumsy Sanem.”

 

He’s laughing.

 

“Ah it’s your fault you made me laugh.”

 

He loves her so much.

 

He grabs the big table towel and start cleraning her chest.

 

He’s literally touching and tapping her boobs but he has no idea of what he is actually doing until he hears a loud man throat clearing.

 

He looks at Sanem whose cheeks are reddish and her expression is a mix of embarrassment and I about to explode laughing.

 

They look up to find Ali the Company CFO staring at them.

 

Sanem table towel drops to the floor and at the exact same time they both bow to pick it up anf they hit their forehead.

Their faces are an inch away and it’s like every time they forget the rest of the world and it’s just the two of them.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

She slightly nods.

 

He touches her forehead he looks down at her full tempting lips.

 

You can ask him by he has absolutely no idea why he did he following thing besides that he wanted to.

 

With his right thumb he stroked her forehead and then he kissed the tip of her nose.

 

“Can..”

 

She has to stop whispering his name like that or he won’t be hold responsible for his actions.

 

“Miss Sanem?”

 

What the hell does he want now?

 

They both have to, with regret, sit straight and look up at _“Prince Ali.”_

 

“Hello AliBey.”

 

She sounds a bit annoyed.

 

He smiles.

 

“I was actually headed to the reception to ask for your room number.”

 

Can chuckles.

 

He’ll gladly tell her what THEIR room number is.

 

“Mister Ali Sanem and I are staying in room 214. Why would you want to know?”

 

There.

 

Sanem gives him the Be Nice look.

 

“Well actually I wanted to offer Sanem this pass to our spa. We of course I’m happy to give you access to all our services.”

 

Who is this guy?

 

“OOOOh AliBey that’s so nice of you but you didn’t have to really but thanks you very much I’ll be very happy to use it.”

 

She goes to hold his hand but he kisses her cheek instead.

 

“It’s nothing and it’s my pleasure.”

 

Can really doesn’t like this.

 

“Well I’ll live you two and I’ll see you tonight at diner.”

 

Yeah fuck off.

 

“Thank you very much that’s very nice of you.”

 

“Don’t mention it. And oh Sanem; please call me ali.”

 

She smiles like a 15 teenage girl.

 

“Sanem.”

 

She looks like a child with a hand in the candy jar.

 

Can she stop being adorable.

 

 

“Well I think I’m going to use this card and relaxe a bit. I’ve never been to a fancy spa.”

 

He’s pissed to not be the reason of her excitement but nonetheless he’s always happy to see her happy.

 

“Ok Sanem enjoy your afternoon spa.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

She stands up to leave but lingers.

 

Why do they always linger like this?

 

“See you Sanem.”

 

She waves her hand at him and leaves.

 

 

  ***

 

Sanem spent 4 full hours in the spa getting massages, facials and everything.

 

She’s a new woman.

 

She gets to the room and no sign of Can.

 

She decides to take a shower.

 

After the shower, she puts on her lingerie and her favourite silk robe.

 

She didn’t know she’d be sharing a room so she didn’t bring really conservative undergarments and pyjamas so she’ll be quick so that he won’t see her like this.

 

 

[SANEM OUTFI](https://www.pinterest.fr/chorfisofia/sanem-outfit-15/)

 

 

She prepares herself some tea and sits on the couch in the sitting aera.

 

She grabs her phone and gets lost in time.

 

Sometime after, the door opens.

 

Fuck!

 

He’s back!

 

She’s screwed, she has no time to get up and go change.

 

Well …

 

She gets up to put the cup of tea on the table and Can appears in front of her.

 

“HI. Just took a shower.”

 

She miserably tries to justify her appearance.

 

He stares at her.

 

Not talking.

 

His eyes roams over her body and she feels her blood boil and her tempeture rising.

 

He looks like a thirsty beast and she’s the prey.

 

His eyes lingers on her chest and she looks down at herself to find that her robe got loose and her bra is showing.

 

 

Fuuuck.

 

She ties her robes harder, covering herself.

 

“I’m going to go shower and we need to get ready for the diner.”

 

“Hum hum.”

 

Is all she can say.

 

He closes the door and she lets out along sigh.

 

 

Oh boy ….

 

***

Twenty minutes later the door rings.

 

HUH?

 

Who can it be?

 

She can’t possibly open the door like this can she?

 

“Can?”

 

She calls but he doesn’t answer.

 

The door rings again.

 

Frack.

 

She walks towards the door when she opens it and sees a man standing when the door get abruptly shut.

 

“What are you doing opening the door wearing this. **_Nobody_** sees you like this ok?”

 

She turns around and she forgets what air is.

 

Is she breathing?

 

There he stands, in his Greek god glory.

 

A towel wrapped low on his hips, his hair untied water dripping from his body.

 

Hell …

 

What is he doing to her.

 

“Can you step a side so I open the door?”

 

She can’t even speek.

 

“Hello, I have a delivery for Miss Sanem.”

 

The guy has a huge bouquet of red roses in his hand.

 

“It’s for you.”

 

His voice sounds deadly.

 

She goes to stand in front of the door but he takes her arm and puts her in a position so that only her head is showing.

_Caveman she thinks._

“Thank you.”

 

She grabs the huge bouquet and puts it on the table.

 

She read the card.

****

**_Dear Sanem these flower have nothing to campare to your eternal and priceless beauty however I hope they’ll brighten your day a bit. Can’t wait to see you tonight._ **

**_Ali_ **

****

****

****

Oh …

 

She didn’t expect that

 

Can grabs the card from his hand and read it.

 

He tears the card and throws it in the bin.

 

“Can!!!”

 

“Oh now you call me Can?”

 

She gives him a look and she remembers how poorly dressed they both are.

 

“I’ll go get dressed and then the bathroom is all yours to get ready.”

 

 

She nods and watches him go away.

 

 

She knows that he lingers in purpose, that his taunting her with his body, he plays with her reaction and fuck his good at this game.

 

Once in the bathroom she exhales a long breath.

 

What is he doing to me?

 

That Hair????

 

Oh my god that hair!

 

***

He comes out 20 minutes later perfectly ready.

He’s still shook from being this close to Sanem and seeing her like this. It felt domestic. He wants this. He wants her.

 

Seeing her like in this robe and her black underwear…

 

Fuck he got hard in 2 seconds.

 

 

He doesn’t even dwell on the pathetic act of this Guy with the flowers. He can try all he want he’ll never get her.

 

“The bathroom is yours.”

 

 

Sanem is completely ready, it took a bit of time but hell, a real lady is desired right?

 

She’s a bit nervous about her outfit because it’s a bit bold and Oulala sexy…

 

_Come on Sanem you’re a big girl…_

 

 

Here goes nothing!

 

She opens the door and Can is sanding waiting for her.

 

The look in his eyes.

 

She can’t even describe it.

 

“So what do you think?”

 

He doesn’t talk but fuck his eyes speak for him as well as his clenched fists.

 

“Well well I’ve rented Can Divit Speechless…”

 

She whispers to herself.

 

“Ok Can let’s go people are waiting for us.”

 

An Interesting night it’s going to be …..

 

 

[SANEM OUTFIT](https://www.pinterest.fr/chorfisofia/sanem-outfit-2/)

<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO ? WHAT DID YOU THIN
> 
> The next chapters are fiiiire ;)
> 
> hope you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi !! I'm still shook from last night's episode ... sooo good, so much sexual tension !
> 
> here Is another chapter! keep in mind that English isn't my first language and that some scene are rated mature.
> 
> Hope you like it!

She’s breath-taking.

 

That’s no news to him, from that moment he first laid eyes on her he knew how perfectly beautiful is, but the thing is that it’s starting to bothering him.

 

Ridiculous?

 

Yes maybe… probably … he’s being a selfish ridicules jealous asshole and it really is a first for him.

 

He doesn’t want men watching and ogling her all night.

 

Even if he knows he has no right to act like this, he has the right to _feel_ like this and it’s reaaaally pissing him off to go to a full restaurant with men everywhere and having no right to publically claim her.

 

He’s never been like this before, like he never felt like this before, ever. He has never been the jealous type.

 

He never in his life has been this possessive towards a woman, he’s never been this jealous.

 

This deep within feeling of protectiveness, this need to claim her and to show the rest of the world that she is his only and no one else’s is starting to eat him from this inside.

 

He used to sometime show off when beautiful women were by his arm, it was a game.

 

But with her?

 

It’s different.

 

It’s scary.

 

It’s the unknown.

 

But damn it’s all he wants.

 

They are headed to diner and he’s walking with her by his side; he keeps throwing glances at her, wishing with all his being to just take her and go back to that room and stay in with her, spending the night talking and getting to know every single thing about her, about her childhood memories, about her heartbreaks, about her hopes and dreams.

 

He wants to know all of her.

 

He wants to know how she became that amazing woman.

 

“Is there a problem?”

 

He’s shaken from his thoughts by her sweet voice, he slightly turns to look at her but he doesn’t really look at her in the eyes.

 

He can’t do that or else … they really won’t go to that diner.

 

“Yes Sanem everything is alright why?”

 

He knows she doesn’t believe him and knows he’s lying.

 

“I don’t know, you’re very quiet… have I done something wrong?”

 

She sounds hurt and sad.

 

_Fuck! No no no!_

 

He stops and looks at her.

 

“No no Sanem of course you haven’t done anything wrong.”

 

“What is it then?”

 

He can’t really tell her that he’s upset that people will look at her right? So he goes for other kinda logic explanation.

 

“I just don’t like these sorts of diners where it’s all pretend between rich people. It’s not usual my scene.”

 

“Well I’m here with you so we go and we pretend to have a good time and to like he food and then we come back to the room and he order the most delicious dishes from the room service. “

 

He laughs.

 

“How about that hum Can Divit?”

 

You know this feeling of just being grateful towards God, towards life for bringing that one particular into human being your life?

 

That’s exactly how he feels right at this second; he feels lucky to have found such a unique soul.

 

She’s one in a million.

 

“It sounds perfect Sanem. ”

 

She smiles bright and his heart beats faster.

 

“And Sanem, you look very beautiful tonight.”

 

“Thank you Can.”

 

She winks at him and keeps on walking.

 

That woman!

 

 

The restaurant has been privatised for the night so that all the companies and subcontractors involved in the new campaign can get to know better.

 

[RESTAURANT TABLE](https://www.pinterest.fr/chorfisofia/restaurant/)

 

 

“It’s very beautiful. I love the colours combination…. Wow”

 

He looks at her looking at the room.

 

_Beautiful…_

 

Sanem knows that something is wrong with Can.

 

She pretended to believe him earlier when he told her it was about not liking these types of diner parties but … she knows it’s something else.

 

She knows better than to push him when he doesn’t want to talk.

 

He’ll tell her later.

 

They are all sited and have started to eat.

 

Well “eat” … she’s not really eating anything.

 

She has about 5 different forks and a tiny piece of whatever THIS is in her plate.

 

She really doesn’t want to embarrass Can but she’s really hungry.

 

She keep looking funny at the plate.

 

She whispers

 

“Canbey. What the heck is this?”

 

He chuckles.

 

“Snails.”

 

Oh god she’s going to be sick.

 

“But I’m hungry.”

 

She pouts.

 

“I promise I’ll get you whatever you want later.”

 

He’s the cutest.

 

Ceyda enters in a dramatic way … ugh … of course…she needs the entire room’s attention.

 

She makes a speech and thanks everyone for being here and blablabla and theeeeen … she has the nerve to call up Can and specifically thank him for his hard work and his presence…

 

Ugh that Woman !

 

“So everyone raise your glass to our new beautiful journey.”

 

She gulps down her glass of champagne.

 

I need more!

 

Can and her are talking when Ceyda calls him and asks him to come to her because she’s like to present him to a few people.

 

Ok …

 

Her stomach drops a bit but it’s ok, she’s a big girl and she can handle being by herself in a room full of strangers.

 

He looks at her but she avoids his stare.

 

“Hum Sanem I’m sorry I’ll be right back.”

 

“Yes no problem take your time.”

 

She smiles and takes a sip of champagne.

 

“Easy on the drinks ok!”

 

The nerve ,Fuck you she thinks. She’s a grown woman and she can take care of herself just fine.

 

“Just go you don’t want to keep her waiting.”

 

Five minutes turn into ten and then ten minutes turn into twenty minutes and she feels so stupid.

 

She’s sitting by herself, people don’t pay attention to her, she feels alone and quite sad to not be his priority.

 

I mean she knows that he can do whatever he wants and he mostly here about work and stuff but still it hurts.

 

She looks at the end of the table and she looks at him, talking and laughing with her.

 

What am I doing here?

 

She doesn’t belong here, with them, it’s not her world. They look perfect standing next to each other. They come from wealthy families, they come from the same world.

 

What about her?

 

A clumsy, awkward wanna be writer?

 

 She feels so stupid and on the verge of tears.

 

She’s had enough and she’s starving so she decides to leave.

 

As she stands up Ali approaches her with two plates in his hands.

 

“Hi Sanem. May I sit next to you for a minute?”

 

Oh… she can’t really say no.

 

“Yes you may but I was just about go actually”

 

“Well I couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t eat much and well that’s understandable considering the menu …”

 

He gives a funny look to my plate.

 

“Hum no no it’s ok.”

 

She doesn’t want to sound rude.

 

He smiles at her.

 

He’s really handsome.

 

“Here is a delicious shrimp and cream pasta.”

 

Oh god it looks so delicious.

 

“And here is a pizza, my personal favourite.”

 

Ohhhh… can she eat both?

 

“A woman’s gotta eat right Sanem?”

 

She shyly smiles at him.

 

“Ok Ali Let’s eat together shall we?”

 

Happy he is, and that’s an understatement.

 

“I’ll be delighted to.”

 

He asks the waiter a bottle of wine.

 

She looks at Can but he’s still sitting next to Ceyda and is in a deep conversation with her.

 

She sighs.

 

She looks up at Ali who’s intently watching her.

 

They start eating and drinking.

 

They have a cosy and comfortable conversation.

 

Without realising the wine bottle is long gone but she feels so nice and light.

 

It hurts less.

 

He says something so funny and she laughs out loud; that real unsexy laugh that comes from the guts.

 

She puts a hand on her mouth when people awkwardly look at her.

 

She sees Can looking at her and he stands up but Ceyda holds his hand and says something to him.

 

He sits back down.

 

Another punch in the guts.

 

Why does it have to hurt so much.

 

She feels tears gather in her eyes.

 

Fuck.

 

She needs to leave.

 

“Thanks you so much for staying with me and for the flowers, they’re gorgeous.”

 

She moves to get up and she stumbles a bit.

 

Damn wine.

 

He helps her.

 

“Sanem, whoever made you sad and brought tears to you eyes doesn’t even begin to realise what they’re missing out on, or what an amazing woman you are, trust me.”

 

A tear escapes and she wipes it away.

 

That’s really sweet of him.

 

“Goodnight Ali and thank you again for everything.”

 

She fully stands and stumbles again and a glass fall to the ground.

 

Fuck!

 

Ali grabs her waist and keeps her still.

 

Out of nowhere, Can appears.

 

“I can take it from here Ali thank you.”

 

“Can you? Doesn’t look that way to me.”

 

Ugh!

 

Can grabs her hand and steps closer to her but she just needs privacy right now.

 

She uses a bit of strength and lets go of his hand.

 

His head shot up straight to her eyes.

 

What she saw in them broke her heart a bit.

 

Fear

 

Remorse

 

Doubs

 

Uncertainty

 

Love

 

***

Can is a bit chocked.

 

She has never let go of his hand.

 

What is wrong with her.

 

He knows this diner didn’t go as he predicted.

 

He left her by herself and he kept throwing glances at her, looking at her plate, or her phone, or looking straight in the empty.

 

He felt terrible for leaving her by herself but Ceyda was very insisting and despite trying several time to go back to his table, she always shad something to say.

 

He her mood change and her whole stance.

 

She looked so sad.

 

He killed him to see her like this.

 

But at some point what he saw in her eyes scared him.

 

It looked light she was letting go.

 

He can’t really explain what he saw… he just felt it and he felt her miles away emotionally.

 

She grabs her purse and straightens herself.

 

“Goodnight Ali.”

 

He kissed her hand.

 

He’s gonna break this guy’s face.

 

She quickly walks to the elevator.

 

“Sanem wait.”

 

She does not want to stop.

 

“Wait? Haven’t waited long enough?”

 

She sniffles and it breaks his heart.

 

“San-“

 

“No can please just want out of that dress and sleep. But please feel free to go back and have a good night. I’m doing just fine on my own.”

 

She’s drunk, he knows for a fact so talking now won’t help much but still … he can’t let things like that between them.

 

“Sanem we need to talk come on.”

 

“I don’t wanna talk.”

 

“Oh but you were fine talking with Ali hum?”

 

She stops dead in her tracks.

 

Haha there !

 

She turns around.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

Drunk and angry Sanem ….

 

He internally laughs.

 

“And you had no problem leaving me alone and spending the entire diner with Ceyda? Unbelievable.”

She’s hurt.

 

He screwed up big times.

 

“I can explain Sanem.”

 

“Ooooooh Can Divit can explain braaavo! Well I don’t want your explanations I want this dress out and I want sleep.”

 

She sights and scratches her lower back.

 

She keeps walking and he follows her.

 

He can’t help but check her out.

 

Dang she has a fine ass and a body to die for.

 

As she walks she takes off the pins in her hair and shakes her head.

 

Fuck !

 

He licks his lips.

 

She loses her balance and of courses he holds her.

 

He holds her close. Too close.

 

He takes her hair out of her face.

 

She’s beauty.

 

Her full lips are parted and she’s breathing heavily.

 

He bites his lower lips.

 

Fuck Sanem.

 

He feels her boobs moving as her chest moves up and down.

 

He turns her and he cages her against the wall.

 

He rubs his nose against her cheeks and between her ear lobe and neck, breathing her in.

 

She moans.

 

Fuck.

 

He’s controlling himself, he really tries so hard.

 

He looks I her eyes and for some reasons, they don’t need word to speak. Their eyes say it all.

 

He wants to make love to her.

 

He wants to cherish her body.

 

He wants to kiss , lick and touch every inch of her perfect sinful skin.

 

He’s getting hard and the lust in her eyes is not helping.

 

She bites her lower lip.

 

He brings his thumb to her lower lip and pulls it from between her theeth.

 

That’s so sensual and sexy.

 

Their lips are an inch away, silently begging to touch and tangle.

 

She’s drunk.

 

She’s drunk he reminds himself.

 

She arches her back and her chest rubs harder against his.

 

He slips a hand behind her and squeezes her ass.

 

“Can…”

 

She whispers so sensually, a voice mixed with lust, longing and love.

 

She closes her eyes.

 

_Fuck Sanem what are you doing to me?_

 

He needs to move now.

 

He clears his throat and moves away from her.

 

She look pissed off and a bit hurt.

 

She’s drunk he keeps telling himself.

 

She takes the key and opens the door.

 

She takes off her heels and without talking, heads to the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

 

He sits on the bed and sighs.

 

God damn it!

 

He wants her so bad.

 

But not like this.

 

Not when she’s pissed off at him and drunk.

 

He hears noise in the bathroom.

 

“Are you ok Sanem?”

 

No answer.

 

He hears things being knocked over.

 

What the hell?

 

He knocks on the door.

 

No answer.

 

“I’m coming in Sanem.”

 

He opens the door and the image in front of him is something.

 

She fighting with zipper of her dress, unable to get it to open.

 

“UURRGHHHHHHH damn zipper. I want it out! I want this dress out.”

 

She’s so sexy, with her hair bouncing.

 

“Can ! help me open the dress!”

 

Oh boy.

 

“Come on help me !”

 

He needs courage now.

 

“He walks up to her, holds her arms and turns her away.”

 

He puts her hair away.

 

He grabs the zipper and she hisses a breath.

 

Fuck Sanem.

 

He slowly rolls it down, exposing her back and fuuuuuck!!!

 

What she does is torture.

 

She’s wearing this nude and black lingerie body lace.

 

She lets the dress fall at her feet.

She turns around and hell she knows what she is doing judging by the sinful tiny smile on her lips.

 

She bents over to pick up her dress.

 

_Fuck !_

 

She arches her eyebrow the bathroom is all yours. She rises on the tip of her toes and kisses the corner of his mouth.

 

“Goodnight Can.”

 

She barely whispers.

 

She turns arounds and walks to the bathroom door.

 

In that thing.

 

That barely covers a thing.

 

That leave very little place to imagination.

 

His eyes roam over her delicious body.

 

“Wait wait, what about your pyjamas? Where are they? You need to put something on.”

 

She needs to put something.

 

She can’t sleep like this.

 

How can he sleep like this with her?

 

“I said goodnight Can.”

 

With a devious smile she gets under the covers.

_Fuck me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... what's gonna happen next ????


	5. Chapter 5

Can is pacing in the bathroom, his head filled with images of Sanem walking in that hellish lingerie piece.

 

She looks so good that he wants to laugh.

 

He’s not an animal and of course he can control himself but not like this, This is too much for him to handle.

 

How can he sleep with her in the same bed, with her wearing this?

 

Having her so close to him and not being able to touch her theway he wants too is unbearable.

 

He needs to do something.

 

She needs to change.

 

Right now.

 

He keeps pacing for a minute, desperately trying to compose himself.

 

He opens the door and she’s speaking on the phone.

 

Who the hell is she talking with?

 

“Yeah I swear Ayhan and he even brought me food because he saw that I didn’t eat that weird food they gave us. (….) yeah right? (….) yes he’s very handsome.”

 

_The fuck?_

 

She’s talking about that prick of Ali.

 

“Yes right he’s so sweet and I eve-“

 

“SANEM!!!”

 

He startled her and the phone fell from her hand and to the ground.

 

“Can !! what’s wrong with you scared me. Why would you yell like that?”

 

He takes slow steps towards her.

 

Her head is propped up on the pillow and she has this glow, this natural glow.

 

She’s under the cover but the bed sheet is below her breast, exposing the top of her body.

 

Why is she doing this to him?

 

For a second he wonders.

 

He wonders what it would be like to actually be with her, to be able to come up to her, to get under the covers with her, to kiss her, to be with her, to make love to her till dawn, to fall asleep with her in his arms, whispering how much he loves her, for it to be natural and easy as if they've been doing this forever.

 

Damn.

 

This feels so good and so right.

 

“Can?”

 

He picks up the phone and looks at the screen, he hangs up.

 

He put the phone on the night stand.

 

“Hey! Why would you do that?”

 

“Sanem you need to change, to put something on. You can’t sleep like that.”

 

Don’t ask him why he can’t look at her in the eyes, he just can’t.

 

“Why?”

 

_WHY? She said Why????_

 

“Sanem come on please go change.”

 

“Oh, am I bothering you wearing this? I’m sorry I don’t get it. What’s wrong? We’re friends right? So you should have no problem or whatsoever with me sleepingwearing this. No?”

 

She’s playing with him and damn she’s good and she's drunk he keeps reminding himself.

 

“Sanem.”

 

His tone leaves no place to games. He’s cold and strict.

 

She raises and eyebrow.

 

“Come on Sanem. Please.”

 

She shakes her head a bit and chuckles.

 

He draws back the covers exposing her.

 

Fuck!

 

(sanem underwear https://www.pinterest.fr/chorfisofia/underwear/)

 

He looks up to the ceiling.

 

_Fuck Fuck Fuck!_

 

She walks past him and PURPOSEFULLY touches his shoulder while passing by him.

 

Their eyes meet.

 

Fire.

 

Desire.

 

She stops.

 

Looks up at him.

 

Without heels she doesn't even reach his shoulder.

 

She has to look up at him and bents his head too.

 

The height difference is so sexy and endearing, she looks so small.

 

Time stops.

 

He can’t tell you how long they stayed like this looking at each other.

 

She barely whispers.

 

“What should I put on Can?”

 

_Why?_

 

_Why?_

 

She’s killing him.

 

“Whatever Sanem, just please put something on.”

 

She doesn’t answer. Just nods and enters the bathroom.

 

He sits on her bed puts his elbows on his knees and drops his head between his hands.

 

He sighs.

 

He’s torn.

 

So many feelings collide in his heart.

 

He's holding back and he's doesn't know how long he'll be able to keep doing so.

 

She comes out of the bathroom and he swears that this is God making him pay for all the times he slept with a woman without calling back.

 

This is payback.

 

_Fuck_

 

She’s wearing a short pyjama silk set.

 

A tiny TINY short and a cropped top. and she's braless, he can she her nipples picking through the fabric.

 

God damn it.

 

(SANEM PYJAMA https://www.pinterest.fr/chorfisofia/sanem-outfit-3/)

 

He sighs again.

 

“Oh come on Can that’s all I have ok? Remember that we weren’t supposed to share a room ok. If I would've known that we'd be sharing the room of course I would've packed different clothes. But that's how it is and it's fine we're both adults and friends so no problem really. Now can I please go to sleep?"

 

She's tired.

 

He won't push her anymore tonight.

 

She gets under the covers and she sighs in pure contentment.

 

He watches her.

 

His hear is full and about to burst out of love for her.

 

_Your wife._

 

Those two words haven't left his mind ever since this morning.

 

Crap.

 

He's fucked.

 

He keeps watching her for another ten minutes and then head to the bathroom himself.

 

He goes over his nighttime routine.

 

He usually sleeps in briefs but hell no, not tonight.

 

He puts some sweats but stays with no shirt on.

 

He comes out of the bathroom and is walking towards the bed.

 

She looks tiny under the covers.

 

Why is his heart beating so fast?

 

She groans and he sees her rubbing her head.

 

She must have a headache because of the drinks.

 

He goes and picks up an ibuprofen and a glass of water.

 

"Sanem."

 

He gently whispers.

 

He carefully caresses her arm.

 

Her skin is so smooth.

 

She hums.

 

"Here drink this, it'll make your headache go away."

 

Her face is adorable.

 

Her eyes still closed she gulps down the glass of water.

 

She opens her eyes and looks at him.

 

Her eyes go huge and she coffs.

 

_1 point for me Miss Sanem._

 

He smiles.

 

"Come on go to sleep now."

 

She nods.

 

He walks to his side of the bed and draws back the covers.

 

He's so stressed.

 

He feels like a fifteen year old hanging around his crush.

 

_Come on man chill!_

 

He lays down next to her. He's on his back, his hands behind his head.

 

Neither of them talks.

 

It's not an uncomfortable silence.

 

He knows she's not sleeping yet.

 

He whispers.

 

"Sanem?"

 

"Uhum?"

 

Her raspy sleepy voice is something.

 

He turns to the side to face her.

 

She does the same thing.

 

They are laying close, facing each other, their hands slightly brushing.

 

"You sleeping?" Stupid question cause she's facing him with open eyes, but he's gotta start somewhere right?

 

She takes a second to answer.

 

"No."

 

"I'm truly sorry about tonight."

 

She does't speak. Of course she's not going to make this easy for him.

 

"I felt terrible leaving you alone all night and I wish I did things differently I swear. I kept looking at you and it killed me to look at you by yourself while I should've been there with you. Ceyda kept talking and Since it's a new partnership and all I need to show my best behavior."

 

Her eyes are shining and she closes her eyes.

 

_Ugh!_

 

He puts his thumb on her chin.

 

"Look at me."

 

She opens her eyes.

 

"You know it wasn't about you or me it was about the company, and you of all people know that it's you I want to spend my time with. I hope you understand whyI stayed with her and I'm truly sorry it affected you."

 

He takes her hand and kisses it.

 

She still doesn't speak.

 

She nods and smiles.

 

"Goodnight Can."

 

_Huh?_

 

Damn his lost.

 

Is he forgiven?

 

UGH SANEM!

 

She closes her eyes and turns around from him, her back to him.

 

He sighs and closes his eyes, breathing her sent in, and wishing that he didn't screw everything up with her.

 

It's hard but he manages to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

****

 

It's hot.

 

It's the first coherent thought that crosses Sanem's mind even before she opens her eyes.

 

Like she's really hot.

 

And it doesn't take her more than a minute to figure out why : Can.

 

He's all over her.

 

They are spooning, theirentire bodies pressed together from head to toe.

 

Their legs are so tangled that she doesn't know where she ends and where he begins.

 

She remembers falling asleep on her side, not touching him.

 

How did they gravitate towards each other during the night? In there sleep they are even attacked to each other.

 

_Fuck!_

 

His head is buried in her neck, his beard tickling her.

 

His large hand his pressed flat on her stomach, underneath her top, his thumb right under her boobs.

 

She wants to scream and start panicking but she gathers her emotion and closes her eyes. she just wants to enjoy this particular moment for a second.

 

What if?

 

She keeps thinking?

 

What if he was really hers?

 

What if she could wake him up like a girlfriend could.

 

What if she just follows her guts and kisses him.

 

What if they really were one?

 

What if she could wake him up by whispering how much she loves him?

 

What if...

 

Tears gather in her eyes.

 

Why does it have to hurt so much?

 

Sh shaken from her thoughts when he squeezes her harder against him.

 

Can I breathe please? Ugh

 

Oh my god oh my god oh my god.

 

He moves bit behind her and she feels-

 

_Oh!_

 

_Crap Crap Crap!_

 

She feels his hard erection pressed on top of her ass while his thumb moves beneath her shirt.

 

She can't anymore, this is too much.

 

She about to burst.

 

She needs to move away from him.

 

ASAP, like right now.

 

First she gently tries to move but it's impossible, they're too tangled and he's heavy.

 

"Can…"

 

She speaks softly.

 

He hums to her ear, sending goosebumps all over her body.

 

Oh god

 

She can't concentrate with his morning hard on pressed to her like this. I mean How can she really?

 

Why did she wear his last night, she tried to taunt him to make him pay for his behavior but now she's really regretting.

 

Why Sanem?!!!

 

She feels everything perfectly.

 

How hard, how long, how how he is.

 

She's gonna have a stroke.

 

OUT NOW SANEM!

 

No time for gentleness now.

 

She abruptly standsher and wiggles out of him hard embrace.

 

It actually would be funny under different circumstances.

 

Their legs are too tangle so she falls to the ground.

 

"Aiiiie aiiie ya Allah"

 

"Sanem???"

 

Oh my god, how can his voice be sexier than his body?

 

It's raspy, groggy, sexy.

 

_Kill me now._

 

Her heads hurt.

 

She presses her hand to it.

 

She sees him moving out of the bed and walking to her.

 

He's shirtless, those abs, boy…. His sweat is hanging so low on his waist.

 

He crouches next to her.

 

WHY???

 

"Are you ok Sanem?"

 

Stop talking you asshole and I'll be fine!

 

She needs to move now.

 

He helps her stand up and He has the nerve to look her up, checking her out.

 

She pulls at her shorts, hoping they'll magically get longer.

 

"Good morning Sanem."

 

Kill me.

 

"Hum good morning."

 

He points at the bathroom behind her and he goes to it.

 

She sits back on the bed and sighs.

 

Why is this happening to me?

 

She buries her head on a pillow and screams.

 

She hears the shower running.

 

Ok, it's ok, everything is ok.

 

She's going to pretend that nothing happened and is going to prepare call the room service to get breakfast sent it.

 

A few minutes later the food arrived and Can comes out of the shower wearing the hotel bathrobes, his hair down.

 

Ok… keep it cool girl.

 

"The shower is all yours."

 

"Breakfast is ready."

 

She barely manages to say.

 

"Great. Why don't you go shower and I'll waitfor you? I have a few phone calls to make."

 

She nods and gets in the bathroom.

 

Oh boy…

 

She doesn't want to think right now?

 

She showers and puts on the same robe as Can.

 

Her heart flutters at the Her written on the robe, she recalls seeing His written on his.

 

 

<https://www.pinterest.fr/chorfisofia/canem-hotel-robes/>

 

 

She puts the towel in her hair, she takes a deep breath and opens the door?

 

" ….. ok perfect Deren thank you, see you tomorrow."

 

He turns around when he hears her.

 

He just hangs up.

 

"Hey, you Hungry?"

 

So hungry, but not just for food she thinks.

 

He laughs?

 

Oh my god? Did she say this out loud?

 

Please someone come and kill me.

 

She tries her best not to make things awkward, and forget about how they woke up.

 

They eat and thank god it's not awkward.

 

 

"My clothes are here, so you can use the bathroom to change and get ready, we need to be downstairs in 30."

 

"OK I'll go get ready."

 

So far so good.

 

She blow dries her hair and styles in soft waves. just like she loves.

 

She's about to start her makeup when he knocks on her door.

 

"Can I come in?"

 

Hum?

 

"Yes come in?"

 

He, of course looks so good, dressed in all black.

 

"Sorry to bother you, i forget my stuff to quickly tie my hair, do you mind if I get in?"

 

Damn I don't mind.

 

"Not at all, come in, i just have to put some make up and get dressed."

 

"Ok great."

 

They are standing next to each other in front of the mirror.

 

It feels so right.

 

They keep throwing glances at each other.

 

"You really don't need that."

 

"What?"

 

He gesture to her the make up brush in her hand.

 

"This. make up. You don't need to put that, your naturally beautiful. You really don't need that. I actually have never seen a woman this beautiful without an inch of makeup on."

 

Oh, well that's cute… he knows how to melt her heart.

 

"Well thank you."

 

It's so domestic, them getting ready together in the bathroom.

 

Something that feels this good can't be bad right?

 

_Stop Sanem!_

 

"All done, I'll let you finish, I'm right outside."

 

She nods.

 

He leaves.

 

She sits on the toilet seat and holds her head in her hands.

 

How long are they going to keep this up?

 

This game.

 

This I'm your friend while acting like an actual couple, while saying they love each other through their actions but being too scared to actually say it out loud.

 

She's getting tired, emotionally tired.

 

She gathers her emotions.

 

She's a big girl and he can keep being a jealous ass coward but she's gonna take the lead and pull his head out of his ass before they leave.

 

It's either his in or his out.

 

She'll talk to him tonight.

 

She get's dressed in on of her favorites outfits.

 

Sexy and confidante but never slutty.

 

<https://www.pinterest.fr/chorfisofia/sanem-outfit-4/>

 

She puts her perfume on and is good to go.

 

He's typing on his phone and it drops from his hands.

 

He sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

 

_The fuck?_

 

"OK Can let's go."

 

He doesn't move and keep looking at her.

 

She doesn't pay attention to him and goes to the door.

 

That seems him to get him out of his trench cause he follows her.

 

 

"So what's in the agenda for today?"

 

He clears his throat.

 

"Hum it's mostly PR stuff, big conference to present the new products to the media."

 

They keep chatting until they reach the big conference room.

 

A red carpet with journalists taking pictures.

 

Hell no.

 

"We have to Sanem, just a couple pictures and we get in."

 

She looks down at herself and touches her hair.

 

He gets closer to her and looks into her eyes.

 

"You look perfect."

 

……

 

He noise touches hers and she closes her eyes.

 

"You smell so good."

 

Sh gulps.

 

He kisses her forehead.

 

He's so gentle it melts her heart.

 

"Ok."

 

He takes her hand.

 

They walk and in hand to the carpet call.

 

It's a bit strange she's never done this before; but he helps her relax and it's quickly over.

 

Can goes to look for they seat when Ali comes to her, he greets her and they exchange a few words.

 

Then Can comes up and Ali leaves.

 

Ceyda shows up.

 

Great.

 

She doesn't even acknowledge her.

 

She talks to Can and they talk about a Charity Gala or something but she's lost.

 

"Ceyda I don't know, I already told you that we wouldn't attend, it's not really my scene and Sanem and I have plans already."

Ceyda looks at her with … disgust perhaps.

 

"I can imagine that it's not HER place but Can you need to attend I won't take no for an anwswser. You've become the name behind the new launch so you need to be there."

 

He looks at her.

 

She smile at him.

 

"Ceyda, It'll be a pleasure for Can and I to attend tonight, we look forward to it."

 

She puts her hand in his elbow and they walk away.

 

Can chuckles and she winks at him.

 

Then she stops dead in her tracks.

 

"What is it Sanem?"

 

Gala?

 

Dress?

 

What is she going to wear?

 

"OMG Can, I have to go shopping for a dress, I didn't bring a dress.Is there a shop near by, something?"

 

He laughs.

 

"Don't worry I got you covered."

 

What?

 

"Don't worry about the dress I got one for you."

 

OH..

 

OK.

 

She smiles big.

 

The day goes by so fast.

 

They spend it in conference meetings and PR conferences.

 

Can has been a prince. He didn't leave her side for a minute.

 

It's already 6 pm and they need to go to get ready for the charity Gala.

 

"Look Sanem I have a few calls to make so I'll let you go back to the room and get ready.I got dress delivered to our room. My stuff are waiting at the reception. I'll meet you in the reception room at 7 sharp ok?"

 

"Yeah ok."

 

They part ways and she suddenly feels dumb for talking back and accepting to go; her pride spoke for herself and she could not let that girl Ceyda treat her like shit.

 

She enters stye room and sees the dress hanging.

 

She stops breathing.

 

She has never in her life seen a dress this beautiful.

 

It's … wow she's at a loss of words.

 

It's such a gorgeous dress.

 

She's all of the sudden super exited.

 

She brainstorms : hair , make up, jewelry ? What to wear.

 

When she has everything in front of her, she starts getting ready, humming and singing.

 

Let's do this.

 

Can is pacing, waiting for Sanem to arrive.

 

He can't wait to see her in the dress, the dress he bought for her, the dress he imagined her in.

 

The room is crowed; almost everybody arrived but she's late, is she not coming?

 

Where is she?

 

He's about to call her when she appears at top of the stairs.

 

He's been through so much in his life, through hard times, happy times, through moment that impacted him.

 

But it's at this exact second, looking at her, that his life changed forever.

 

https://www.pinterest.fr/chorfisofia/sanem-gala-outfif/

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked hard on this on... it needed to be the perfect transition between the last one and the next one.
> 
> The next chapter is a very emotional and pivotal one... can't wait for you to read it.
> 
> I hope you liked this one friends :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ! This chapter contains explicit mature content so if you don't feel comfortable about please don't read.
> 
> I was a hard chapter to write and I even got emotional while writing. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> It's the longest chapter so far ...Happy reading

_Previously in Work Escapade_

 

Can is pacing, waiting for Sanem to arrive.

He can't wait to see her in the dress, the dress he bought for her, the dress he imagined her in.

The room is crowed; almost everybody arrived but she's late, is she not coming?

_Where is she?_

He's about to call her when she appears at top of the stairs.

He's been through so much in his life, through hard times, happy times, through moment that defined who he is as a person.

But it's at this exact second, looking at her, that his life changed forever.

[SANEM CHARITY OUTFIT](https://www.pinterest.fr/chorfisofia/sanem-gala-outfif/)

He’s mesmerized by her beauty, by her presence, by her confidence, by the hallow that follows her.

She’s the light in the room.

The shining star.

He cannot take his eyes from her.

The slit is perfectly showing off her smooth silky legs, and don’t get him starting in the cleavage.

Her big shinny brown eyes, her rosy cheeks, her defined full lips, her tiny almost shy smile.

Looking at her, he prays and thanks god for a second.

_Thank god for bringing her into my life._

He’s suddenly very emotional, watching her walking down those steps towards him.

Through the short period they’ve known each other, he witnessed her spread her wings, go after dreams, and she went from this unsure girl to this magnificent woman.

That’s my girl.

He’s so proud of her.

The entire room only has eyes for her.

She takes the last step and she’s standing in front but he’s unable to move.

“Hum, Can?”

_What is wrong with me?_

He gets out of his bubble and takes the step that separates him from her.

They lock eyes.

Time stops.

Their eyes have a conversation on their own.

_-You’re so beautiful, breathtaking_

_-You’re not so bad yourself_

_-I love you Sanem_

_-People are looking and we look a bit weird standing here_

_-I don’t care about other people, I only care about you_

_-Can come on!_

_-Ok ok Sanem._

They both lightly smile and he holds out his hand for her to hold; unable to stop himself, he touches a piece of her hair that falls around her perfect face and kisses her cheek.

She blushes.

_How perfect is she?_

He puts her hand on his elbow, guiding her.

“I’m in love with these heals, like I really love love them cause they’re gorgeous and they make my legs look nice and everything but they kill me and I’m afraid to sprain my ankles every step I make.”

He looks down at her feet and these are for sure fine heels, she wears them beautifully.

 

 “So please don’t let go of me… or just let me know when you do.”

For some reasons, her words pinch his heart, that feeling when your stomach drops for a second and you feel down, that’s how he felt when she said that.

_Don’t let go of me, let me know when you do._

He can’t help but read between the lines, and yes, she said that lightly but the heaviness behind those words hits him hard.

He never wants her to think that he’ll let go of her.

Never.

 “Don’t worry Sanem; I’m never letting you go.”

She takes that in but don’t make any comments.

She lightly smiles at him.

He feels the entire men in the room ogling her and funny thing, he’s not even pissed, or being a possessive asshole or whatever because he realized that he’s the one holding her hand, he’s the one standing by her side, so they can drool all they want.

She’s his.

They walk to a free table and Can grabs them a glass of champagne.

Something feels different between them, but he can’t really say what?

“What should we toast to?”

She narrows her eyes and think.

“To friendship?”

Hello no he thinks.

“I think we can do better don’t you think?”

“What do you suggest then?”

He steps closer.

She exhales hard.

_Good_

“Let’s toast …. To US.”

Her eyes get soft and that gorgeous smile of hers lights up the room.

They lock eyes and she whispers back – “To us.”

She takes a sip of her glass of champagne.

 Then Sanem looks around her.

“Why is everybody staring at us?”

He does the same thing and looks around them.

“They are not staring at us. It’s you they are staring at.”

She points a finger at herself and makes that funny face.

“Me? Why me? Do I have something on my face?”

He gets closer to her and he puts his right arm behind her, resting his hand on her lower back, bringing her closer to him.

He speaks softly and looks straight into her eyes, hoping with all his being that he’s able to convey what his heart longs for him to say out loud.

“You’re perfect.”

She blushes and touches a piece of her hair.

“Thank you. And thank you for the dress, honestly you shouldn’t have. It must have cost a fortune. I’ve never seen such a beautiful dress in my life.”

He looks down at her; indeed the dress is a work of art on her body.

“Here’s the thing, it’s you, it’s your body “- _he whispers to her ear, breathing her in while feeling goosebumps all over her arms_ -“ that makes the dress look amazing, not the other way around.”

***

The evening goes by smoothly and quite nicely.

She feels like a princess and Can is acting like her prince.

He never left her sides even for a second; they danced, they laughed they enjoyed their time together.

A few men came up to her and asked her to dance but Can refused and always came up with ridiculous and funny answers … _Ah she would’ve loved to but she sprained her ankle_ or something like - _sorry dude she hates dancing try with another woman_

He even refused to dance with Ceyda; she came to talked to him a couple of times while of course completely ignoring her as usual; but Can told her he couldn’t and he stayed with her.

The look on the woman’s face is something, if looks could kill… boy she’d be dead by now.

So she counts that as a little personal victory.

***

Most of the people have left by now, she’s getting tired and she tells that to Can.

“Yes ok. I just have to stop by the bathroom for a second and then we’ll leave. I’m craving some ice cream.. how about you?”

She smiles big… he knows the way to her heart.

“Heals off and Ice cream sounds like heaven to me.”

He kisses her knuckles.

The butterflies in her stomach are waltzing.

She’s feels so light, so happy, it’s a feeling she never wants to forget.

She watches him until he leaves her sight.

She walks around a bit, a smile always on her face.

After about 10 minutes and no sign of him, she starts to look around for him.

She knocks on the bathroom door and a guy comes out. He tells her that the bathrooms are empty.

That’s odd.

_Where is he?_

The ball room is almost empty; the waiters are cleaning up.

She hears people talking behind a hidden an alcove.

Her guts tell her to walk in that direction.

Her heart beats faster.

Why does she have this bad feeling?

She takes of her heals to avoid making any noise.

She walks further into the room, still hiding.

“Can you need to wake up. I ‘ve been trying to talk to you all evening and you just shut me out because of her? Her?”

She sees Ceyda and Can standing close to each other; she’s holding his arms keeping him in place.

“Ceyda don’t start.”

“What Can? You know I’m right! What are you doing with this girl? What’s your plan here exactly? To play with her? Open your eyes Can, you two are not from the same world, you don’t belong together. You are Can DIVIT, son of Aziz DIVIT and what is she? She is a poor, embarrassing awkward POOR girl, daughter of a shop owner. Open your eyes Can. You think a 7000 thousand dollars designer dress will fool people? Do you really see yourself with girl by your arm? Do you see yourself presenting her to your father, to your Mother? Wake up Can, this has lasted long enough. You’ll never fit together, the poor girl looks like a jock by your side.”

Sanem’s entire body is about to burst out of rage.

Who the fuck does she think she is?

She wants to choke her.

She’s never felt so much hatred toward a person before.

Fuck her.

She’s so pissed off she could kill her.

She takes a step to walk up to them when …

“What do you want me to say? Yes she is awkward, yes she and I are not from the same world, and yes you are right we do not belong together, yes my father will freak if he finds out about her and yes-.”

Her heels fall to the ground and they both turn around to face her.

She stands there, speechless.

She can’t hear anything besides her own blood circulating in her head.

She’s numb.

He walks to her.

She looks at him without even looking at him.

She really is numb.

“I’ll leave you too to speak, I think you have a lot to talk about .. or not.”

She vaguely sees her silhouette exiting the room.

_What just happened?_

“Sanem hey Sanem.”

“I get it know.”

She softly says.

She literally feels her heart being ripped out of her chest and being crushed with bare hands.

_It hurts so much._

Why does it have to hurt so much?

She loves this man with everything she has; she loves him like she’s never loved before.

And it hurts.

It hurts to realize that all her hopes and dreams came crushing down in such a way.

Was it even real to him?

Them?

_Was I just a jock?_

All this time they’ve spent together.

Was it even true and real for just a minute?

Being around him and constantly hoping, constantly picturing a future only to hear him say this.

_Do I even know him?_

She can’t help but wonder.

She wants to fall to her knees, to press hard on her chest because the pain is unbearable. She wants to cry until she forgets or someone tell her that it is not true, that she did not just witnessed that, that he did not say that.

He looks at her; his face in a million different emotions.

“How could I be so stupid?”

She talks to herself

He holds her arms, shaking her.

“Hey hey Sanem, no no no please don’t, don’t do that. Please look at me.”

“I get it know – “ she looks at him – “It was never about me right? It was always about. It has always been about you”.

“Sanem.”

She shakes her head.

She can’t hear him say her name any longer.

“It was always about you, about your life, about your world, about your ego, about your reputation.”

“No Sanem No don’t say that, I’ll explain everything to you I swear.”

She realizes she doesn’t even want to hear his explanations. She doesn’t care.

She needs air.

She needs to be alone and to understand what just happened.

She needs her mother and her sister.

She doesn’t need him.

She needs to be away from him.

She couldn’t have been this blind could she?

All the little moments, all the stories they’ve shared, all this was meaningless to him?

_You’ll never fit together._

_The poor girl looks like a jock by your side._

_You’re Can Divit and she’s just that poor awkward girl._

_You’re right she’s not from my world._

_My father will freak._

_Yes you are right_

Those words still ring in her ears.

How can he say something like this?

She wants to cry.

She turns away from him and then at the last second she turned back around to face him.

She takes a deep breath and gathers her emotion.

_Please God don’t let me cry in front of him._

“You know what’s funny? I’ve been warned about this, my friends and family kept reminding me of our differences, and deep _deep_ down I knew.” Her voice breaks and she clears her throat.” But I kept thinking to myself: something that feels this good it can’t bad right? Love is supposed to conquer it all isn’t it? I even something surprise myself at how stupid I can get.”

She chuckles and turns to leave.

 “Sanem no no please listen to me. Please I’ll do whatever you want just listen please.”

She stops.

“You’ll do whatever I want?”

_Don’t cry Sanem don’t cry._

He nods.

“Please make sure that I never have to see your face again. Give me 10 minutes to pack my stuff and leave. Can you make that happen?”

It hurts so much.

The look in his eyes confuses everything.

She doesn’t want to dwell on that.

“So? Since you’ll do whatever I want, can you make that happen?”

He doesn’t say anything so she takes that as a yes.

She walks away leaving her throbbing heart in his hands.

An hour ago she walked down those stairs happy, exited and butterflies were fluttering in her stomach; she now climbs those steps hurt and heartbroken, praying to god to make that pain go away.

 

***

Can is still shaken up from their encounter.

How did they get here?

He never saw her like this and it killed him to see her this way… heartbroken.

How can she think that he sees her that way?

She knows better than that; she knows him better than anyone.

She thinks she’s been played but he also thinks that her insecurities didn’t help.

He’ll leave her alone for a minute to gather herself because she needs it but there’s no way he’s letting her go.

Never.

He’s going to go to her, and tell that’s it’s a misunderstanding, that he was about to tell Ceyda that he doesn’t give a fuck about all that. He’ll tell her what he’s been afraid to tell her for months now..

He has to man up otherwise he’ll end up losing her and that is just impossible.

The simple thought of not seeing her face or hearing her laughs kills him.

He runs to their room.

He takes a deep breath.

He’s about to do something he has never done before; he’s about to bear his heart and soul to her, and she has to power to break him.

Oddly that doesn’t scare him that much, she needs to hear what he has to say and if it takes getting emotionally naked in front of her to realize what she means to him, then he’ll gladly do so.

He open the door, he hear noise coming from the bathroom.

Her suitcase is open and lays on the floor, her stuff thrown in without care.

_Oh …_

She comes out of the bathroom blowing her noise and holding her beauty products and blowing her nose.

It pinches his heart.

 

“Can what are you doin-..”

 

“I love you.”

 

Damn it feels good to say it.

 

“I – am – in – love – with – you.”

 

Her mouth is hanging open but he is not finished yet.

 

“God Sanem I love you so much. You’re it for me. It's you, it has always been you and it'll always be you.”

  “Can …. you … you can't … you don't get to say these things to me now .. you just… it’s too late..”

She puts her hand against her mouth and takes a second to take a breath. He has to say it all, he can't risk her any longer, there's too much at stake here.

“Sanem don't you see it? You make me want to be a better man. And I'm sorry I'm so so sorry for all the things I've put you through and for telling you so late but I was so scared Sanem. The immensity of the feelings I have for you .. it scares the shit out of me cause it never happened to me before, I never felt this. Never.”

He takes slow steps to her.

“I love you so fucking much it hurts. When you're away from me I can't function right, I'm constantly thinking about you. I always wonder about what you’re doing, who you’re with. I always need you.”

She sniffles.

“ Seeing you with other men kills me. Standing there and witnessing Fabri or even Ali complementing you, desiring you, wooing you… it’s too much for me to handle Sanem, I can’t' even count the number of times I almost died, or lost faith in the human kind, I've been physically really hurt; but not having you by my side and seeing you with another man  is the one thing that could end me.”

 It is like a weight of a lifetime fell off his shoulders.

He closes the distance between them and cradles her face with his hands and wipes her tears away.

 “The thought of being with someone and settling always scared the shit out of me. But with you I crave it. You’ve changed me Sanem. I no longer want to be this recluse, dark and lonely man. I want everything with you. I want everything that comes with being with you. Hell Sanem ever since that guy called you my wife; I can’t stop thinking about it.”

She needs to understand.

“In that room I was gonna tell Ceyda that I don’t give a shit about all that crap and that all that matters to me is you. I never gave a shit about others opinion I’m not gonna start now.I don't want to be friends with you. What I want is YOU, I want to marry you, I want you to become my wife. I want to fall asleep every night with you safe in my arms and wake up to your warm embrace. I want a baby with you, I want 3 am baby feedings, I want first day at school, I want school dances, I want to teach our kid how to ride a bike and play football I want the laughs, the cries, the fights, the memories, and the unconditional love that comes with building a family together, I want the whole damn thing. I want it so bad it hurts.

Tears gather in his eyes.

“I'm so sorry Sanem please believe me.”

He puts his forehead on hers and waits. He breathes her in.

“God Sanem I Love You so Much.”

She looks up at him and he's so scared that she's gonna run away from him but she put both of her hands on his cheeks and he can't help but close his eyes and savor the moment.

 

She moves her thumbs across his cheeks and he opens his eyes. He is met with her dark eyes, fill with lust and want.

 

_WHAT?_

 

They both whisper each other's names and their lips meet.

 

Time stops.

 

It's everything.

 

It's passion at its purest state.

 

She moans and he took the opportunity to tangle his tongue with hers. They're glued together; they're touching from head to toe.

 

He breaks the kiss and has her looking at him.

 

Her eyes are so dark with lust and her lipstick is all smudged.

 

He put his hand in her hair and pulled the pins off, letting her long soft shining hair cascade down her back and around her face.

 

He's mesmerized by her beauty.

 

“You're so beautiful.”

 

She put her arms around his neck and pulls him down in another kiss.

 

Their hands explore each other's body like they never did before. He can't believe he's touching her like this and feeling all of her body. He feels her hard nipple just as much as she feels his hard member pressed against her stomach.

He can't help his hips from rubbing and thrusting onto hers and the noises she making are sinful.

She takes off his jacket and works on the button of his shirt but she struggles and he helps her.

Her hands on his chest are burning him, every touch and every caress is eternally graved in his memory.

He goes down and attacks her neck and her breast.

  

He needs a bed like right now. He picks her up bridal style but they don't break the kiss. He puts her down when they enter the bedroom area, still kissing. She's working on his belt and he pulls at the slings of her dress, making it fall at her feet.

 

He picks her up again and she links her legs around him. He can feel all of her and god he's so hard.

He's grabbing and massaging her perfect ass and tossing his shoes off at the same time. He lays her down in the middle of the bed and he has to stop and take a second.

There she lay on the bed in front of him, in nothing but the sexiest black lace thong he's ever seen.

 

 He could come right now                                                                                                                   

He looks at her; he stares at her and takes all of her body in from her flat stomach to her round full breast, her perfect toned shapes legs and her angelic face. He takes screenshots of her like this in his head which will stay there for the rest of his life.

 

“God you're perfect.”

 

He moves on top of her and they just look at each other and have a conversation with their eyes. They don’t need words to understand each other and what they are saying is that they don’t know what the future holds for them but right now, they chose to have this moment for them, just them.

 

He kisses her mouth, then goes down and licks her neck and finally puts his mouth around her nipples. She moans and arches her back.

 

“God Can..”

 

He’s gonna come in two seconds if she keeps saying his name like that.

 

Her hands are roaming through his arms and back; she scratching his back and probably leaving marks and he loves it.

He kisses all her body, every kiss is an ‘I love you’, every caress and every touch means ‘I love you’. He is cherishing her body.

He kisses her stomach, her hip bones, the apex of her sex, her inner thighs, her tights, her calves her ankles; he kissed all of body and whispered ‘I love you’ between each kiss, but he avoided

where she needs him the most.

 

She is panting, a sound he’ll never get tired of hearing.

 

“God… Please Can.”

 

“God Sanem ..”

 

“Come here.”

 

He can only do what she asks, he’s at her mercy.

 

She attacks his lips with some much passion they both groan. He kisses her ears and breaths her in.

 _MINE_  

  

He massages her inner thighs, so close to where she needs him.

 

“Please Oh God please.”

 

Hearing her begging him to touch her is insane, like he can’t believe it is happening. It doesn’t take more than a second for him to put his hand in her panties.

 

“God you’re so wet, so so wet. I love you so damn much. “

 

He has to taste her he has to.

He brags his lips across her lower belly and the apex of her sex and pulls her lacy underwear down her legs. He finally gets to lick and taste her, he moans loudly.

 

“Oh My God!!”

 

It’s like he finds water in a desert. Her sent and her taste are addicting, she so perfect.

 

“You taste so good baby!”

 

“Oh Can… please I need … god.”

He keeps pleasuring her. 

“GOD ! CAN ! Fuck.”

 

Her head falls back and she closes her eyes.

She closes her eyes, pleasure is written all over her face.

“Eyes on me baby, look at me.”

He is mesmerized by the pleasure he sees on her face and knowing it is thanks to him …

 

_Fuck!!!_

 

“You’re so beautiful!”

 

“Come here!”

 

She kisses him and she can taste herself on him and it turns the fuck out of him on.

She stops kissing him and looks at his chest, she’s lost in her thoughts for a minute.

His tattoo.

This is what she’s looking at.

With her finger, she outlines the albatross, her eyes filling with tears.

What she does knocks the crap out of him.

“My albatross” she whispers with so much love, then she oh so softly brings her lips to it and kisses it.

His heart bursts out of love for her.

How did I get so lucky?

“Yours, always yours baby.”

He wipes the tears that fell and kisses her hard.

His starts to thrust his hips against hers.

She grabs his hard cock in her tiny hands and strokes it. 

 _Fuck!_  

She pulls his boxer down and he gets rid of them!

She has both of her hands stroking him while he’s kisses her neck and ears back and forth.

With her finger she takes the bit of pre cum, looks in his eyes and takes her finger into her mouth.

_Oh my fuckin god you’re gonna kill me !!!!_

 

“God Sanem!” he growls.

 

“I need you inside of me Can. Please now.”

 

He kisses her, and it is soft and loving, he takes his time.

 

He brings his cock to her entrance but he doesn’t enter her yet; he put his forehead on hers, kisses her nose, and intertwines their left fingers together.

 

He whispers how much he loves her and puts soft kisses all over her face and enters her.

 

They both loudly moan and close their eyes together. Their hands together joined on top of her head, they are breathing the same air.

 

He pulls completely out of her and goes back in harder.

 

“Oh my god yes! “

 

He takes a painfully slow pace and it’s like nothing he never experience in sex before; it was always rough and quick for him, only wanting to find his release.

But it’s different here, they can’t look away from each other, they are making love. He keeps pampering her face with soft kisses and soft ‘I love yous’ in her ear.

 

“Fuck don’t stop Can please don’t stop.”

 

“Never, I’ll never stop loving you.”

 

The tension is too much, tears gather in her eyes.

“Don’t cry baby, I ‘ll never let anything happen to you, I’ll always protect you and love you till my last dying breath. I love you so much.”

 

_Oh my god!!!_

 

A tears escape her eyes and he kisses it away.

 

She puts her arms around his neck and brings him closer to her, kissing him with all she has.

 

They are making love; it’s slow, it’s passionate, it’s romantic, it’s two people desperately in love telling each other with their bodies of much they love one another.

 

The only sounds you can hear are they moans, their wet kisses, and their bodies slapping.

 

It’s perfectly perfect.

 

He picks up his pace and their moans turn into screams.

 

“Please harder .. Oh yes please harder! Right there.”

 

She closes her eyes and bits her lower lip.

 

He has to control himself to not come right there.

 

He pulls her lips away from her with his own lips.

 

“Open your eyes baby, eyes on me ok?”

 

She nods and kisses him hard.

 

She’s completely lost in her pleasure and he could watch her all day, she comes with a very loud scream that resonates through the entire hotel room and he comes right after her, prolonging her orgasm.

 

When they both come down from their high he kisses her slowly.

 

“I’ll be right back don’t move.”

 

He’s back in a second with a warm washcloth and cleans her up and the intimacy of the moment isn’t lost on both of them.

 

They get under the covers and he brings her close to him, his arms around hers and her head on his chest. He caresses her back until she falls asleep.

 

_I love you._

 

He falls asleep content, with a smile on his face and not afraid of nightmares for the first time in forever, with the woman he loves more than anything in his arms.

 

 

He wakes up several times in the night to the most beautiful woman, their legs tangled; he brushes her hair out of her face and drops some soft kisses on her face.

 

He can’t believe he has her naked in his arms right now, their night together was… well it was the best night of his life; he discovered what it was to make love with the person you love and wow.

 

She never said that she loves him back but it’s ok he didn’t say it to hear it back he said it cause he needed her to know it.

 

_******_

 

He woke up alone in the bed, her side empty and cold.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ....?  
> please share your honest opinion :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this update guys , happy reading !!!

Sanem wakes up a new woman.

 

She’s changed.

 

She woke up naked, her body tangled with the man she loves.

 

She closes her eyes feels tears gather in her eyes when she remembers the night they have shared.

 

It was perfectly perfect.

 

She could not have dreamed or hoped for better.

 

He was so gentle, so careful, so loving.

 

She wanted this is so bad and she’s really happy she decided to do what just feels right and stop thinking.

 

Last night with him was the best time of her life.

 

She never felt this way before; this connection they had, the way they spoke with their eyes and their bodies.

 

The thing is that it wasn’t just physical, it was so much more.

 

They were one.

 

The entire rest of the world faded and all that mattered was that it was him.

She first thought about slowing things down, and her brain was telling her that they should talk and that it was probably a bad idea to jump to this after such a heavy and loaded conversation.

So she thought about it.

She was almost naked, under him, his huge self-caging her, the look in his eyes bringing tears to hers.

It felt so right, so good.

She had no reason to be scared or to dread this moment.

This is what’s meant to be for her.

She wanted to be looked at this way for the rest of her life; she wanted HIM to look at her this way for the rest of her life.

She stopped kissing him and her eyes were glued to his tattoo.

What were the odds? She thinks.

She outlines it with the tip of her finger.

She has loved this bird and what it represents for so long, she has dreamt to travel to the far end of the world just to see it with her own eyes.

Then she’s been kissed by a stranger in a dark room and she obsessed over finding out who that person was.

For whatever reason, she decided to call this unknown person the albatross.

What were the odds that the guy she was looking for, the one she named the Albatross, turned out to have an albatross tattooed on his chest?

What were the odds that the guy who kissed her and the guy she was falling in love with were actually the same person?

What were the odds?

It was faith.

It was destined to be.

 

The universe brought them together.

She loves this man so deeply.

Her whole body and soul constantly crave him.

She looked at him and she felt so emotional and all of the sudden, her eyes gathered with tears.

With her finger, she outlined his tattoo and then she closed her eyes and softly kissed it.

“My albatross.”

She lovingly whispered.

That was what did it for her, that’s the moment she decided to let herself go, to not be afraid and to just trust him.

Her entire being, her heart and soul screamed at her that it was the Time.

It was now with him.

It’s such a defining moment in a woman’s life, a moment you think about a lot growing up….

_When will it be?_

_Where will it be?_

_How is it going to be?_

_How will I behave?_

_Am I Going to be extremely shy?_

_Am I going to enjoy it?_

_Is it going to be awkward?_

Looking at him, she realized that she had all those questions wrong from the beginning because there was only one question that mattered…

___Who is it going to be with…..?_

It’s all that matters.

And it’s him.

 

The man she’s head over hills in love with, the man who protects her and constantly shows how much he loves her.

All that matters is that she’s with him, that she gets to experience this with him.

What do I have to be scared about? She wonders.

Not a thing she realizes.

She just needs to let herself go and feels things.

So that’s what she did.

She trusted him completely and she followed his league.

He was so gentle, so kind, so loving, and so thoughtful of her and her and her body.

Every touch, every caress, every kiss, every word whispered to her skin; she’ll never forget them.

She never in her dream imagined it could be this good, this natural…

Words can explain what it feels like when two people in love with each other make love to complete their emotional bond… it’s a feeling so strong and so powerful. It’s two soulmates finding their home.

It will forever be graved in her memory.

When she woke up the next morning, it all felt like a dream. For the second day in a row, she woke up entirely cocooned in his arms, their bodies completely tangled and god this feeling will never get old.

She kept looking at him… he’s so handsome.

She brushed her thumb over his face, then closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment for a minute.

Once she started to really wake up, it all sort of got to her and all the events from the night before came crushing down on her.

The gala.

Him and Ceyda.

How bitchy and disrespectful.

What he responded

What he confessed later.

How they made love.

It became too much for and she needed to think this through.

She didn’t want to wake him up so it took a lot of effort to manage to get out of the bed.

Once out of his embrace and out of the bed, she grabbed her robe to cover herself and then looked at him.

He looked so handsome, so peaceful.

Before her mind tells her not to, she grabs her phone and takes a picture of him.

She then goes to the bathroom and gets ready.

She puts on her favourite pair of jeans, a black top, her old time favourite vans sneakers and she tops it off with a belt.

Because of how she styled her hair last night, she has a good hair day, this effortless wavy look.

She quickly does her makeup; she keeps it very light but she adds touch of color to her lips.

She’s happy about her look plus she won’t have to change to go to the office later so it’s perfect.

[sanem outfit leaving+office](https://www.pinterest.fr/chorfisofia/sanem-outfit-5/)

She goes back to the room and Can is still sleeping.

She sits on the chair in the corner and looks at him. She’s torn. She doesn’t really know what to do.

I mean she knows she should wake him up because it would be awful to leave him here to wake up alone after the night they shared.

She’d kill him if he would’ve done this to her…. On the other hand, she really doesn’t want to face him right now.

She needs to think first.

What do I do?

She really can’t face him right now, she’s a coward she knows but she just can’t, so she grabs a card and a pen and writes down something for him to read when he’ll wake up.

She really hopes he won’t get mad at her.

Once she finished, she brings the piece of paper to her lips and kisses it, leaving a mark of her lips.

 

Before she changes her mind, she takes her stuff and leaves the room, but before she closes the door she takes a final look at this room…They have shared really special moments here… this room will from now on have a special place in her heart.

He won’t get mad with the kiss….. She prays.

She looks at him one more time and then leaves.

  

****

 

The second Can sets a foot in the agency he looks around for her.

He doesn’t know what to think, he’s lost and hurt but he’s mostly scared.

He knows that happened between them is a really big deal for her and for him as well and he’s scared.

Waking up alone in this bed pissed him off…she has to stop running away like this, they needed to talk about what happened and about what happened that leaded them to make love.

It’s still surreal… they made love.

It was … words are hard to find.

There’s no turning back for him and he needs to see her now he needs to talk to her.

Honestly he can’t even fathom things going wrong or in another direction; he’ll never give up on her. He’s not stupid and he knows that what happened is a huge deal for her and she most certainly needs time to process everything but he’ll make sure she knows where he stands.

But in order to do that he actually needs to see her but so far he’s came up empty.

He asked a few people and apparently she is in the building but she’s hiding well.

On his way to work, he was a bit anxious at the prospect of seeing her but now he’s determined and eager.

At some point he sees her at the talking to CeyCey a few meters away and the second she sees him she literally runs in the other direction.

What the hell?

 

“SANEM!”

He hears her squeal and then she runs faster.

He’s not going to run after her now; she’ll come to him when she’s ready.

Still it hurts a bit.

 

*****

 

An hour later Sanem desperately wants to pee but she’s afraid to come out of her hiding spot.

What if he sees her? She knows he has his limits and that he intentionally lets her hide and that he’s giving her time.

She feels really bad avoiding him, she actually hates it and she knows it’s childish but she can’t help it… she can’t face him right now.

She hopes he’ll understand.

She crawls on the ground and looks around just in case he’s not in his office.

Once she thinks she’s good she gets up and runs to the bathroom … well she runs until she collides with something hard or rather someone… she falls but never hits the ground.

Those familiar strong arms she has come to knows so well prevent her from falling and hurting herself.

“Aiiiiiiee” she whines.

It’s like time is in slow motion.

Slowly she raises her head but her hair is in her face; his fingers naturally come to push the strands out of her face and she can’t help but close her eyes. Such a tiny gesture but it means a lot to them.

She’s overwhelmed.

She can’t see him now.

She needs to keep her eyes closed.

He exhales hard, sending Goosebumps all over her body.

Even with her eyes closed she can read his emotions.

He’s pissed at her but he’s scared.

She opens her eyes.

They don’t talk.

Her world comes crushing down again.

Flashbacks of last night assault her.

His tongue all over her body, how he whispered how much he loves her on every inch of her skin, how he was deep inside of her, the sound he made, how good it felt.

They still don’t talk and just look at each other. It’s so intense and they both can’t look away. Her heart is about come out of her chest and she feels the tears welling up in her eyes.

Why does she want to cry?

That’s why she didn’t want to see him; she’s not ready.

“Please.”

She weakly whispered and it’s all she manages to say.

“You know where to find me, you have till the end of the day or I swear I’ll come find you myself.”

A tear escapes as he says the last words.

He wipes it away with his thumb and then leaves.

She feels dizzy, like she’s drained from her energy.

She walks to the bathroom and sits.

What am I going to do?

Her heart was about to come out of her chest in that hallway.

It’s only seeing his face that she realized how much she missed him but then she only saw him this morning so … Fuck she’s in so deep.

She doesn’t know what to say to him.

She knows she needs to tell him she doesn’t regret what happened between them because she would never want him to think otherwise.

On top of everything she has CeyCey birthday party tonight.

Arrrghhh!

She goes back to her work and she decides to go downstairs so that she won’t risk running into him.

About three hours later ceycey comes down to her.

“Hum Sanem?”

Oh Oh …

“Yes CeyCey? What do you want?”

“Hum there’s a guy asking for you. A guy named Ali from Compass Sport.”

What the actual hell?

“What did he say?”

“Nothing special, he just asked to see you so here I am telling you so either you go or you don’t I don’t care”.

She wants to smile at him and hug him; he thinks she forgot about his birthday because she did not wish him a happy birthday but it’s only so that the surprise birthday party becomes a real success. He’ll be happy later.

Now let’s see what Ali wants

“What did Can say?”

 

“Nothing. Can has been with Ceyda in his office for the last hour.”

What?

Oh that woman.

She quickly walks and sees Ali waiting near the open space area talking with Guliz.

When he sees her he smiles wide and completely ignores Guliz, he walks up to her.

“Ah Sanem, what a pleasure to see you, you’re such a vision.”

“Hello Ali, I’m happy to see you too.”

She feels him before she sees him.

“Sanem I’m going to be brutally honest with you, I like you. I really like. You’re sweet and funny and you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and I would really like to get to know you better. Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

She’s so emotional she doesn’t know why. His words really mean something to her and she likes the guy but that’s it.

He’s a nice guy, he’s handsome and he’s reliable but …

There only one man for her.

_Damn he has forever destroyed me for all men._

She internally laughs at that.

She steps closer to Ali.

“Ali you have no idea how I appreciate all you’ve done for me the past two days and how sweet you are towards me. You’re being honest with me so I am going to be honest with you. I’m not available so I won’t let you get your hopes up because it’s not possible. If you would’ve come into my life months ago I’d probably be all over you but now… I’m destined to someone else. I’ve found my other half and I truly hope you’ll find yours.”

She’s so freaking emotional.

She squeezes his hand.

Before Ali can speak again, Can’s huge self-come to her peripheral vision and in the blink of an eye he’s standing next to her.

 

“Can! It’s good to see you! How are you doing?”

Sanem can only look down at her feet; she feels Can stare piercing through her skin.

“Hello Ali, I’m good thank you. I didn’t know we had a meeting...”

His tone leaves no place to joke.

“No we didn’t have a meeting. I just decided to stop by to see if Sanem would like to work on a few things for a campaign.”

“Oooooh so nice of you to think about her but see Ali there’s something I don’t really understand so please enlighten me… You’re the CFO of the company so you deal with the numbers and the financial area so it’s hard for me to see how you can be involved in the creative parts; and you discus things with me first then I see who’s fit to take care of the matter at hand.”

His harsh voice sends thrills to her back.

She’s starting to get mad at how he’s acting… he doesn’t have to play it like this; like he’s marking his territory.

“I’m well aware of my place in the company Can thank you and if you’d like to know then I’ll explain you in depth my role in Compass Sport ok? Keep in mind Can that I am the client and that I decide who manages our campaigns and you probably know how easily that can change.”

Can steps closer to Sanem and her body’s temperature raises significantly.

It’s like she can’t speak, what is wrong with her?

“Guys?”

Ceyda appear s

Great. This is fucking great.

Hundreds of emotions are fighting inside of her.

“Ah Sanem.” She says her name with such distain.

Sanem doesn’t even look at her.

It all feels wrong to be here standing with all of them when she and Can haven’t had the time to talk yet.

It just feels wrong.

“It’s funny that Ali came to ask you to diner because Can and I are having dinner as well tonight. Sanem would you please bring coffee while Can and I finish our meeting?.”

What do I do? Wonders Sanem.

A wave of pure hatred fills her.

Can feels it and grabs her wrist to keep her in place but that doesn't stop her.

“Listen carefully to what I am about to tell you Ceyda, I may be the daughter of a shop owner, I may be consider poor in your standards and I may live in a bad area but girl don’t fool yourself and think that I’m stupid or won’t come for you ;and because my parents raised me well I’m going to shut my mouth. I would highly suggest you to stop acting like a 15 year old teenage girl because that’s just pathetic; so do yourself a favour: open your eyes and stop embarrassing yourself running after a man who only has eyes for another. As for the coffee go fetch it yourself because me bringing it to you; that ain’t happening.”

She’s so proud of herself for keeping her cool and being able to say all of that in a cool detached tone but the fire in her eyes said it all.

The three other are rather shocked.

“Ali I hope you understand why I can’t. Thanks for everything.”

She needs air like right now.

She leaves them and walks away.

*****

Can wanted to laugh when Sanem put Ceyda in her place. He loves when she's feisty and not afraid to speak her mind, he loves when she stands up for herself. Of course he never told Ceyda he’d go out with her but he doesn’t think he needs to clarify that… Sanem knows he never would.

He watched her leave but he didn't run after her, he didn't chase her but he did notice how well those jeans fit her…

He let her have a moment and he let her be, he respected her wishes; but it's been two hours and he's going crazy.

He needs to touch her, he needs to hug her, he needs to smell her, he needs to know that they're ok.

He needs to see her.

He heads straight for the workplace downstairs where she is.

Before he makes himself noticable, he watches her from afar. 

He misses her so much.

Just this morning she was naked in his arms... it's still surreal to him. She doesn't know but he woke up hours before she did; he just stayed there, with his other half quietly sleeping in his arms, watching her sleep. He never in his felt felt this content, this happy.

"Sanem." He softly says.

She immediately stops what she's doing but she doesn't meet his eyes.

He can feel how lost and confused she is, he has a direct emotional connection to her, he feels her pain.

All of this could have been avoided just by talking... 

He slowly walks towards her and once his standing in front on her while she keeps staring at the computer and ignoring him, he crouches down in front of her.

She still doesn't want to look at him.

"Look at me."

He soft, he doesn't want to rush her.

Nothing...

"Sanem look at me please."

"I can't."

Her voice is so fragile, so weak, miles away from the voice she used before with Ceyda.

He puts his hand on her knee and turns her to face him.

She closes her eyes.

"You don't want to look at me?"

She shakes her head.

"Well it's a shame because I really miss looking into those beautiful eyes of yours of her aaaaaand I got a haircut."

She instantly opens her eyes and he smiles.

"There are those beautiful eyes."

She exhales and the confusion in her eyes is there.

"We have to talk Sanem, we need to talk."

"I can't, not now. I haven't had the time myself the think this through."

"What exactly do you have to think through?"

He fires back.

"Can please, we'll talk tonigt."

"Uh uh don't fool me, tonight is CeyCey birthday and then it's the weekend so it means I won't see you for the next two day and it's not possible."

She has that "busted" look on her face.

How can he find her cute when he's starting to get pissed? 

"You have to stop running away Sanem. I let you hide and I let you avoid me the entire day but I'm done. I give you no choice. Tonight we talk."

He can't help but touch her noise.

He gets up and leaves.

"Tonight Sanem", he says as he walks away.

 

******

Ceycey birthday surprise has been a total success; he was surprised and really happy.

They all spent a good evening, they had some good food, good wine, good music, good atmosphere; it all went perfectly and she it's been so rewarding to see CeyCey happy. She loves him.

Despite the party being awesome, her stomach was in knots.

Can said that they'll talk and she knows him better they anybody so he'll show up.

And bam he showed up.

The way his eyes roamed over her body made her heart beat faster.

She feels like the most beautiful woman under his stare.

She decided to wear short grey silver and sequin blazer dress with thigh high boots and a belt bag. She knows she looks good but the way he looks at her will always melt her heart.

[SANEM BIRTHDAY OUTFIT](https://www.pinterest.fr/chorfisofia/ceycey-bd/)

True to himself and to his dramatic entrances, he walked by all the guest and stopped in front of her; he then stretched his hand for her to hold.

She can't ignore him and refuse his hand.

She'll always follow him.

He smiles and tangles their fingers.

The entire crowed watches them as they walk out of the room.

 

They find a an empty room and get in.

They sit next to each other and Sanem's emotions are starting to get the best out of her. She can't speak.

Turns to face him and looks into his eyes and her lips began to tremble and a sob escapes and she covers her mouth with her hand while crying.

She's so scared.

"Hey hey hey baby don't cry."

He puts his arms around her and rocks her while pampering kisses on her head.

"Shhhh don't cry."

She gathers herself.

"Sanem you have to talk to me."

She sniffles

"Why didn't you stay this morning? Why did you leave me alone?"

“Because I’m scared!!!”

She says with force.

She still can’t look in his eyes, she’s too afraid of what she’ll find in them.

“Sanem…”

He says her name with such tenderness and love but it’s also mixed with fear and confusion and pain; that’s why she looks up at him.

She looks into his eyes and it just makes her want to cry harder because he looks so lost.

How can he not be?

She left him this morning and then she’s been avoiding him all day.

How would she have felt if the roles were reversed?

Broken.

_What have I done?_

“Can I’m so sorry…”

He takes her hand in his own.

“I don’t want you to be sorry Sanem I want you to talk to me. I want you to tell me how you feel.”

How does this she tell him this?

“I … I was scared… scared of your reaction..”

He crouches down next to her.

She hates being the cause of the frowns on his forehead and this worry in his eyes.

“My reaction? What do you mean?”

She has to tell him.

“Can this isn’t who I am. I know you’ve travelled a lot and you’ve probably slept with hundreds of girls and you’ve dated loads of them but me? I don’t do that. What does this say about me? I’m not those girls, there is nothing wrong with that but that’s not how I was raised. You don’t have sex before marriage and it’s something I’ve always sworn by. It’s my parent’s honour. Here where we live, men don’t usually agree to marry woman who had sex before marriage…”

She said it.

She looks down and he squeezes her hand.

She looks at him and he’s smiling.

_What???_

“I think you’ve come to realize I’m not most man Sanem.”

_Wait… does that mean ..? What???_

_Is he saying what I think he’s saying?_

“Why me Can? Why?”

He looks at her but doesn’t speak.

“Why.Do.You.Love.Me?”

He bites his lips and moves a strand of hair out of her face.

“You need to be ready to listen to what I’m about to tell you Sanem.”

She nods.

_Boy… her heart is beating so fast._

“You want to know why I love you? I love you for so many reasons, big and small and all of them are wonderful. I love you for all the special qualities that make you one of a kind, the only one in the world for me. I love you for all the little things that you do that bring so much meaning into my life. I love you for the silent times when your eyes and arms tell me what I need to know and to always remember. I love you because you make me smile when I almost forgotten how to. I love you just because I do… Because now in the deepest part of my heart. Where there was nothing before, there is love.”

He kisses her knuckles.

“When I’m with you, I act different, in a good way. I smile more and laugh more. With you I can drop the fake smile and put on a real one. I don’t feel hurt and alone when I’m with you, instead, I fell happy and loved. You’re easy to talk to and you listen to me. I don’t ever feel sad.”

There is nothing she can’t do about the tears that are falling on her cheeks.

He wipes some away and kisses her knuckles again.

“There is nothing on earth more beautiful to me than your smile...no sound sweeter than your laughter...no pleasure greater than holding you in my arms. Waking up alone in this bed this morning, I realized that I could never live without you. In this life and the next, you’re my only hope of happiness....how can you have reached so far inside my heart?”

_This man… how is he real?_

“I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything, since that first time I kissed you in a dark room and again since the first day I saw your face; but you’ve got to meet me halfway here Sanem; you’ve got to trust me and to understand that it’s always going to be me and you no matter what. I’ll fight till the rest of my life for you and for our love but you’ve got to fight with me. I’ll never regret what happened yesterday Sanem, it’s a memory I’ll cherish for the rest of my life. Yes I’ve had sex before but It’s the first time I’ve actually made love to the woman I love to the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. You have to put in your head that it’s me and you. You’re my last first and I am yours. Nobody but me touches you; so you put those thoughts you had in a trash and you let go of them. You have no reason to be scared because it’ll always be me just like it’ll always be you.”

He exhales hard and his eyes are glassy.

It’s hard to respond to such a declaration.

She’s so emotional. She throws her arms around his neck and holds tight and cries in it. He whispers something in a foreign language… Italian maybe.

It’s sexy and soft.

She wipes her tears and looks at him.

There’s so much that needs to be said that she wants him to know and understand but she’s afraid she won’t be able to convey all her feelings through words. She’s too emotional she’s gonna end up crying her eyes out.

“This morning I was sitting looking at you and thinking about all the things I wanted to say to you so you’ll know exactly how much I love you and I don’t know how to put anything into words right now because I’ll just start crying and never stop because the love I feel for you is so overwhelming and it’s something I didn’t know existed. Not like this. We have obstacles to overcome but I believe we can make it through anything. I promise you to always fight for us.

“I’m gonna kiss you right now.”

She laughs and he seals their love confession with a kiss.

There’s no going back now.

She loves this man with every fiber of her being

They both turn to look at the door when they hear loud steps approaching.

A second later CeyCey appears with a strange look on his face.

“CanBey…. Hum …there..”

“What CeyCey?”

“Your father is here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what are your thoughts on this chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all doing fine:)
> 
> It's not as long as i hoped it would be but i had to get someting out.
> 
> WARNING: IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE READING EXPLICITE CONTENT PLEASE SKIP THIS ONE.

_ Previously in Work Escaped _

She wipes her tears and looks at him.

There’s so much that needs to be said that she wants him to know and understand but she’s afraid she won’t be able to convey all her feelings through words. She’s too emotional she’s gonna end up crying her eyes out.

“This morning I was sitting looking at you and thinking about all the things I wanted to say to you so you’ll know exactly how much I love you and I don’t know how to put anything into words right now because I’ll just start crying and never stop because the love I feel for you is so overwhelming and it’s something I didn’t know existed. Not like this. We have obstacles to overcome but I believe we can make it through anything. I promise you to always fight for us.

“I’m gonna kiss you right now.”

She laughs and he seals their love confession with a kiss.

There’s no going back now.

She loves this man with every fiber of her being

They both turn to look at the door when they hear loud steps approaching.

A second later CeyCey appears with a strange look on his face.

“CanBey…. Hum …there..”

“What CeyCey?”

“Your father is here.”

Can instantly let go of her face and stood up.

Mixtures of emotions were all over his face.

“Say that again CeyCey.”

“Your Dad arrived here a few minutes ago and he’s asking for you. He said he stopped by the agency first and the security guard told him that you’d probably be here. So hummm he’s here.”

Can looks back at Sanem and as usual they don’t need words to communicate. She knows he wants to stay with her after having such a heavy and important conversion that probably is the beginning of their journey together but she knows that he needs to go see his father and that she’s never going to hold it against him if he leaves her by herself.

So she does what is right, she stands up and kisses his cheek.

“Go Can, don’t let your father wait for you.”

He nods and kisses her knuckles, his eyes filled with move and relief.

He walks away from her and exit the room but not before turning around and mouthing that he loves her.

He’s such a sap but he’s her sap and she loves him so much.

Now that he’s gone she can take a moment to let what happened sink in, what he told her.

She bites her lips and closes her eyes, feeling tears welling up.

She sits back down and tears fall from her eyes as she recalls things he said.

**_I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything._ **

**_Waking up alone in this bed this morning, I realized that I could never live without you._ **

**_You’re my last first and I am yours._ **

**_You’re my only hope of happiness...._ **

She hears CeyCey approaching and he crouches down in front of her, putting his hand on her knee.

“CeyCey…”

She whispers through her tears and then drops in his embrace, his arms coming around her to hug her back while she cries harder in his neck.

“Sanem what happened? Why are you crying like this? Please tell me or I might freak out like crazy.”

She laughs through her tears and tries to calm her breathing and wipes her tears.

“Oh my god CeyCey… I can’t believe this happened.”

“What happened?”

“He just told me what my heart needed to hear, I never dared to imagine he’d tell me this one day. The things he said CeyCey…. Oooouufff I just can’t believe it this is crazy… he said we’re soulmates and that he loves me and he never wants to let go of me, that I’m his happiness and it’ll always be me… how is this real? After all we’ve been through… at a define point in our lives I was certain that it was impossible that too much damage has been done and that we’ll never be able to get pass what happened and find our way back towards each other…. and look at us today... I love him so much CeyCey”

A sob escapes her again… she’s so happy.

“Sanem… I’m really happy for you, I truly am.”

She loves CeyCey.

“Do you need a minute and then we’ll go back?”

She thinks about it and comes to a point that nothing can top what happened, she doesn’t want anything or anybody bringing her mood down so she decides to go home.”

“No I’m just gonna head home, tonight has been a dream and I just want to go to sleep and let my dream be amazing and beautiful. I hope you enjoyed your surprised. Happy birthday CeyCey.”

“I can’t thank you enough Sanem it was perfect. You’re the best.”

She doesn’t even remember how she arrived home and the smile on her face doesn’t want to come of… she’s flying.

She keeps his words on a loop in her head.

She’s all ready to go to sleep, her face all cleaned up of makeup and she put a few drops of her C. perfume to feel him next to her.

Her phone rings, it’s a text message          

**_ 11.34 Pm CanBey : Where are you? I can’t find you anywhere. Answer please. _ **

She squeals and does a happy dance in her bed.

**_ 11.36 Pm: I am home. I left right after you went to see your father. _ **

**_ 11.36 Pm CanBey: Why didn’t you wait for me? _ **

**_ 11.37Pm: Because you had to spend time with your father and it was a perfect way to end the night. _ **

**_ 11.39Pm CanBey: But how am I going to do now? _ **

_Huh?_

**_ 11.40 Pm: What do you mean?Do what? _ **

7 minutes later he still hasn’t answer but it’s ok… she’s not going to be the clingy type even if she thought about calling a dozen times during those 7 minutes.

_What is he doing???_

**_ 11.47PM CanBey : I mean I didn’t kiss you good night. I need to kiss you goodnight to look into your mesmerizing eyes and tell you I love you. _ **

Her heart is melting, she reads the text at least ten times and yes her heart is literally melting _._

She doesn’t even have time to type answer that her phone rings again.

**_ 11.49Pm CanBey: I’m downstairs waiting for my kiss so you better hurry.I don’t like to wait. _ **

_What the hell?_

Is he serious? Of course he’s serious he wouldn’t joke about something like this.

Him showing up at this hour just cause he wants to see her is oddly romantic and she doesn’t even want to waste her time thinking about the neighbors risking seeing them; she grabs a coat and heads out.

She sees the car in the corner and runs to it.

He comes out and opens his arms for her to jump inside.

“Can”

She buries her face in his neck and he holds her tight.

It feels so good.

After what seems an eternity he puts her down.

He cradles and strokes her face, looking at her with heart eyes.

“Hi baby.”

Fuck.

She’s never getting tired of him saying this.

“Let’s get in and go for a little walk.”

Is he crazy?

“Can it’s late I can’t.”

“You’re with me.”

He smiles and buries his noise in her neck, breathing her in.

“Fuck you smell so good.”

It really turns her on so fucking much when he does that and she bites her lower lip while he rubs his noise up and down her neck.

He sighs loudly.

“You kill me.”

She’s sure he finds in her eyes the same lust she finds in his.

How is it possible that just seeing him and being in his arms triggers memory of their night together and she wants him so bad.

She clears her throat.

He holds her hand and opens the door, she gets in and she goes to close the door but he steps between her and the door.

“Can…?”

He holds her face and kisses her.

She kisses him back with passion; they both smiles into the kisses when he peppers her mouth with kisses.

“I missed you.”

His voice is deep and raspy and it makes her press her tights harder; she cant’s help but grab his face and she brings her mouth close to his, so close that they’re touching but she’s not kissing him.

They’re both breathing in each other’s air.

She loves him and she doesn’t need to hold back anymore, if she wants to do something she just has do it.

She has to stop overthinking things and she needs to act on her impulses and be sponteneous.

Slowly she puts her lips on his, and then while scratching his neck she sucks and then bites his lower lip.

He moans and kisses her back, ravaging her mouth, his tongue begging to tangle with hers, while his big hands press and massage her thighs.

“Can…”

She says his name not knowing why she says it, she needs to say his name, his name rolling off her lips while their bodies are pressed and their tongues are dancing has such a special meaning. It’s him who’s making her feel this way; it’s only his name she’ll pronounce this way on these circumstances.

His hand are slowly heading toward the inside of her thighs near where she needs him the most, she craves his touch so bad that she doesn’t even care about the fact that anybody could see them. She discovered a new side of her body with him and she’s eager to discover more.

She wants him like she never wanted anything in her life.

He makes her dizzy.

He makes her feel good.

He makes her hot.

His swollen lips leave her mouth to attack her neck with hunger.

_Oh my god…_

It’s hard to describe the feeling of his lips kissing her neck, his tongue licking and his beard scratching… it makes her heart beat so fast and it spreads hundreds of butterflies in her stomach.

“Can …”

He bites and sucks her earlobe hard when she pronounced his name that way and she feels moisture in her panties from squeezing them so hard.

“Fuck Sanem… what are you doing to me?”

He barely manages to say in one breath.

He stopped kissing her and has his forehead on hers, both miserably trying to regain so sort of composure.

Shit … fun’s over.

“We need to get out of here. Where do you want to go?”

She knows he’s leaving the cards in her hands; he’s letting her decide how the rest of the night is going to go.

There’s only one way she wants to spend the rest of the night… and it surely doesn’t include taking a walk.

She’s sure of herself, she’s sure of them.

She feels like her chest is going to burst open out of pure and genuine happiness and love.

“Take me somewhere where it’s just you and I.”

She says this whispering and looking straight into his eyes while she feels hers getting glassy… she feels so emotional … finally being able to fully be with him, to express her wishes and needs and _him always_ meeting her halfway and proving her how much he loves her…. It’s still a bit surreal to her but she prays this feeling won’t ever go away.

She sees his eyes getting darker and dang she can’t wait till it’s just the two of them.

He smiles at her and then he kisses her forehead.

This.

Him kissing her forehead melts her heart; her father always told her that a kiss on the forehead is a silent promise to always protect and cherish the loved one.

 “Let’s get out of here before someone sees us and you get in troubles with your family.”

He closes her door and hops on his side and they drive away.

He keeps her hand in his during the drive.

“Did you know your father was coming back home?”

She feels him tense when she mentions his father.

“No I didn’t know.”

He doesn’t say more and it bothers her.

“Can what happened?”

He lets out a long breath.

“I really don’t want to talk about it Sanem, please not now. Now I just want to be with you. You know I’ll tell but just not now.”

He kisses her knuckles.

She knows better than to push him, something must have happened and it’s his way to deal with it, when he’ll be ready he’ll come to her.

“I love you.”

She thinks he needs to hear it.

He looks at her and words are not needed … she knows with every fiber of her being that he loves her.

“Can you do something for me babe?”

“Well I love it when you call me babe so go try you luck” she laughs; “what do you want?”

“That outfit you were wearing tonight…” he whistles” let’s say it did things to me aaaand especially those thigh high boots… I won’t be hold responsible for my actions if I ever see you in them again.”

“Oh really?” she teases him,”what kinf of actions do you have in mind exactly huh?”

He looks at her is eyes almost dark with lust and responds with a ten times voice deeper.

“I kept thinking of talking them off with my teeth, slowly rolling them down to reveal your perfect skin.”

Fuck …

“Can you drive faster?”

He laughs and kisses her knuckles.

“We’re here.”

He parks the car and come to open her door.

He kisses her and she jumps in his arms, carrying her inside.

The cabin hut in the woods is one of her favorite places, she feels safe here, she feels like it’s their bubble and no one in the world will disturb them.

“I’m going to pick up some wood I’ll be quick. Get comfortable.”

He pecks her lips and he leaves her alone.

_What do I do???_

Her first instinct is to second guess herself and to be a coward.

_Not happening right now girl!_

She had a talk with herself previously about this and she decided she needed to act on her impulses and do what feels right.

She sees one of his white tee on the edge of the couch.

She opens the couch so that it becomes a bed; she then draws back the covers.

She takes her clothes off and she puts on his white tee-shirt.

She spots a few candles and she lights them up. She turns of the light and the lighting in the room is perfection; the candles and the natural light of the full moon are gorgeous.

She’s a bit nervous but it’s the good kind of nerves… she’s eager.

Where is he????

She fills their glasses with wine.

She puts some light music on and it’s perfect.

She turns around to go sit on the bed and she squeals when she sees him there at the door, his huge frame leaning on it, watching her with the biggest heart eyes ever.

“You’re so beautiful.”

_Urgh ! the way he says it…_

He drops the wood and she takes the few steps separating him from her.

“Hi baby.” He whispers and them rubs her noise.

Is he done killing her or what?

“I missed you so I had to do something and busy myself… I hope it’s ok.”

He chuckles.

‘It’ll probably take some time until you realize that whatever you wish and desire will always be ok with me.”

“Hum dangerous words you’re speaking here Mr DIVIT…. I’ll be sure to remind ‘em to you when needed.”

He laughs and she hands him the glass of wine.

“To what do we toast to?”

He pretends to think hard and she slaps his arm.

“Let’s toast to our 80 years old selves remembering this particular moment.”

It’s like he slaps her…. He said these words so effortlessly and easily and with such sincerity and eagerness that she wants to cry …. She so freaking emotional that tears are blurring her vision.

“You really mean that.”

She’s not asking a question, she’s making a statement.

He wipes the tear that fell from her eye and he embraces her.

“You have no idea how hard I mean that.”

Her heart is about to come out of her chest.

She grabs his hand and puts it just above her throbbing heart.

“See what you do to me? “

She feels her heart beating against his palm.

They can’t look away from each other… their stare is unbreakable.

After what feels like a hundred years he fists in his hand the tee shirt she’s wearing.

“I don’t know when it is going to be or what it’s going to take for you to realize and understand what you mean to me and how much I love you. One day you will baby, one day.”

She knows. She already knows deep down that their future is sealed together, that from now on nothing will separate them.

She’s overwhelmed by this immensity of love she has for him.

She grabs his face and she kisses him with all she has.

He kisses her back.

He’s so tall that she’s on the tip of her toes and still she can’t kiss him like she wants…

She wines and he understands what she needs.

Without notice he circles her tiny waist with his huge hands he lifts her up and holds her against him.

She immediately crosses her legs around his waist.

The both moan at the sensation.

This feels so good, so right.

Her arms are hooked around his neck and his hands are pressing and squeezing her ass.

“Can … bed...”

She desperately tries to say between kisses.

Despite the situation his drops her carefully and gently on the bed.

Always thoughtful.

She parts her legs and he steps between them.

He kisses her neck with such hunger and she swears she sees the beginning of stars.

She needs to feel his skin under her hands like right now so she slips her hands under his shirt but it’s not enough.

She takes it off and finally she touches his smooth toned skin.

He does the same but not the same way.

First he runs his hands up and down her legs, not missing an inch of skin; caressing her ankle her calf her thighs than she thought he was going to takes her shirt off but no, he gently pulls the shirt just above her bellybutton and stops there.

Then he presses a soft loving kiss just below her bellybutton, than one on top of it.

The soft kisses turn to more passionate ones and slowly he kisses his way down her body.

Fuck !

The way his beard is scratching almost burning her skin and his tongues licks afterwards is heaven.

He bites the inside of her thigh and leaves a hickey and she curses at the sensation.

He growls and dang her panty got wetter just hearing this.

He does what she was expecting yet dreading.

He gives and open mouth kiss right on top of her center.

Fuck …

She’s breathing so heavily, her entire body is burning with need.

It’s him she needs.

Without notice his hooks two fingers under her panty and gets the fabric out of the way.

“Fuck baby.”

Oh my god… he really is going to do what she thought he was going to do.

_Fuck …!_

It took just one lick of his swift tongue for her entire body to burn and shake.

“FUCK.”

 She moans loudly and he growls in respond with his mouth pressed to her core, sending vibrations through her entire body.

This feels so good.

He presses his palms against her ass than he completely takes off her panty.

Oh my fucking god.

She’s breathing so heavily, her chest going up and down.

He licks right where she needed it the most and fuck it feels so good.

He then kisses, sucks, licks and bites like a thirsty beast finding water after days in the desert.

It’s all too much she making all sorts of incoherent noises; she needs to hold onto something so she fists the bed sheet in her hands so hard that her knuckles turn with but it’s not enough so she brings her hand to his head and pulls at his hair.

“Fuck.” He almost roars. “You’re so fucking wet baby. Just for me. Only me.”

Don’t ask her why seeing him like this; hanging by a thread, turned on and at her mercy and still being possessive turns her the fuck on.

He pulls on arm from under her ass and it goes under the shirt to massage her breast.

She arches her back.

It all feels so good she’s losing her mind.

He sucked hard on her clit and pinches her nipple and she’s done.

She cries out his name and stars are all she sees.

She slowly comes down from her high and he is peppering kisses on her thighs and her flat belly.

He comes to her face level and kisses her noise.

She laughs.

She hooks her arms around his neck.

“Hi.” She whispers and rubs their noses together.

She takes him by surprises when she rolls on top of him and cradles him.

She adds weight and presses his length under her.

He hisses a breath and presses her ass.

“Sanem….” He warns.

“Hum hum what is Can?”

She puts her hands flat on his lower abs to get leverage and she presses harder.

“Fuck.. Careful baby…” he warns her; his voice filled with lust and restrain.

She faints innocence but she can’t help but smirk.

His eyes are so dark and bam she instantly wants more.

She takes of her shirt and throws it behind her.

She then unhooks her bras and slowly lets it fall from her arms…

“Oopsy…” she says and giggles.

How can this feels so right, so light so right? It’s beyond her…. She’s discovering a brand new worlds and a brand new part of herself with him.

There she stands on top of him, completely naked and she doesn’t feel shy or embarrassed; she feels beautiful and confidante and it’s thanks to the man who’s staring at her.

She touches his tattoo and she closes her eyes; tilting her head.

She loves that man so much.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.”

It’s barely a whisper but the sincerity is so pure and honest. He told her she was beautiful many times but nothing compares to this exact moment; because unlike the other times, it’s vulnerable.

The lightness from a second ago is gone and she’s emotional all of the sudden.

She looks at him; he’s so handsome so powerful so soft yet so strong.

She always loved her life; it was easy and simple but there was no thrill, it was risk free.

He thought how to dare to dream; he spread her wings and he though her that only her has control over her life and it’s ok to take risks because nothing worthwhile ever comes easy.

She’s shaken from her thoughts when he pronounces her name.

He runs his hands on her back and rolls them over so that he’s lying on top of her.

“I love you so much Can. So so much.”

She buries her face in his neck.

“I love you too baby.”

“Promise me you’ll never leave me. Never.” She mumbles deep in his neck but it’s still clear.

He doesn’t answer.

What?

She drops her head onto the pillow and looks at him but he’s avoiding her stare.

“Can.”

Her stomach dropped and her mouth is hanging open.

She feels the panic coming.

_No no no no no no … this in’t happening._

What’s happening?

“CAN!”

He looks at her and what she sees in his eyes killed her.

He killed her.

“There is something I need to tell you Samen.”

Her mind went numb and her heart stopped beating.

Indeed he killed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ;)
> 
> Please let me know what your thoughts :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends.  
> The chapter was originally soooo much longer that I had to divide it.  
> I had to give you guys something.  
> So many things happening next ;)  
> DISCLAIMER  
> WARNING RATED MATURE SO DON’T READ IF YOU’RE NOT CONFORTABLE

_Previously in Work Escapade:_

“I love you so much Can. So so much.”

She buries her face in his neck.

“I love you too baby.”

“Promise me you’ll never leave me. Never.” She mumbles deep in his neck but it’s still clear.

He doesn’t answer.

_What?_

She drops her head onto the pillow and looks at him but he’s avoiding her stare.

“Can.”

Her stomach dropped and her mouth is hanging open.

She feels the panic coming.

_No no no no no no… this ain’t happening._

What’s happening?

“CAN!”

He looks at her and what she sees in his eyes killed her.

He killed her.

“There is something I need to tell you Samen.”

Her mind went numb and her heart stopped beating.

Indeed he killed her.

 

****

Can was in a dream, Sanem is her dream.

It’s beyond him how her simple smile can change his mood. After his conversation with his father his first instinct would have been to run and hide and deal with it later; but he just needed to see her, to be with her, to forget with her.

And they were amazing at it, at getting lost in each other, without realizing the effect she has on him; she makes everything better.

She didn’t push him and he was grateful for it.

With her by his side everything is better, she makes any situation light and funny and enjoyable.

Even in his darkest moments she makes him feel better.

That she did, she brings fire to his body.

The way she embodies confidence and sexiness as well as power that she balances with softness… she’s one in a million.

Never in is life he’s been this turned on by a woman. He craves her skin and her sent like never he has with someone else’s in his life.

He always needs to be in control around her, to control his impulses and his needs or his deep beast side will take over and that it’ll be whole different story… it won’t be the sweet and gentle Can, it’ll hard, fast, deep and savage.

Being in control of his own body has now become the sweetest torture ever.

He often growled and cursed when it became too hard and his need to lose control threatened to take over; he took mental pictures of her naked body straddling him.

That sight will haunt his dreams for a long time.

Seeing her sinful perfect body and hearing her voice getting raspier; sexier while watching her get lost in her pleasure and coming undone with his mouth all over her… Fuck it’s a brand new feeling and he prays it’ll never go away.

He wanted to lose himself deep inside her, inside the woman he loves with every fiber of his being, he wanted to bury himself deep inside her and fuck her until both come hard.

That was to plan.

Until she had to ask him this.

**_“Promise me you’ll never leave me.”_ **

Can was torn; he knows he has to tell her.

He wanted to wait, he wanted to have time, to let that sink in first for him and then he’d tell her but looking at her and hearing her say this **_Promise me you’ll never leave me ;_** it was desperate whispered cry, he’s not sure she even knows she said it, she was pleading him and he couldn’t ignore that or pretend he didn’t hear her or worst lie to her.

He truly wanted to wait… but …He can’t hold back anymore.

It’s the worst timing ever and it makes him sick having to tell her under these circumstances.

He knew that coming to her tonight, despite wanting to so bad, was a bad idea because it was certain that she’d see right through him… but even that wasn’t enough to keep him away from her.

Nothing can keep her away from him.

He loves her too much.

Every minute he spends with her, he falls deeper in love with her.

He can’t function right when she’s not beside him; he’s constantly craving her presence and wondering what she’s doing.

It’s still insane to him; the way his life revolves only around her, he used to be a lone wolf and the mere thought of someone controlling his life or even having to justify himself to someone would anger him; and there he is, desperately needing her insight and opinion before making a decision, he needs to see if it’ll affect her and how.

He needs to man up and tell her, he knows it’ll affect them both.

He’s still torn up and has no idea how he is going to survive this.

He’s shaken up from his deep thoughts when she wiggles under him and tries to free herself from his huge self.

He’s on top of her so it’s not an easy thing to do .

He adds more weight on top of her, silently telling her to stay put.

She can’t run away from him.

She can’t.

He needs her.

He does what he’s been dreading to do for the past minute; he looks into her eyes.

His chest tightened so hard and he legit wants to cry when he reads in her glassy eyes.

Fear

Confusion

Betrayal

Heartache

Pain

Loneliness

Pain

Pain and more pain.

“Get of me.”

She whispers this three little words but it’s deadly.

“Sanem…”

He tries to say with force but it comes out like a whisper.

She doesn’t want to meet his eyes.

“I said let go of me.”

He reluctantly gets off of her and his dick twitches in his pants from the pressure while he immediately misses the warmth of her body.

He watches her looking around for the shirt but she’s too confused to find it and once he spots it he gets up and hands it to her.

She grabs it and puts it on, the sight of her mesmerizing body disappearing.

She sits on the edge of the bed and puts her head in her hand and he hears a sob escaping her mouth.

Fuck!

He can’t have this distance between them it’s killing him.

He runs and kneels down in front of her.

“No no baby don’t cry, you know I can’t stand it when you cry please.”

He tries to push her hair away from her face but she doesn’t let him.

She takes a deep breath and looks in his eyes.

Despite the tension he wants to smile, smile at how brave and strong minded she is because even now, she tries to show a strong front but he knows her too well.

He sighs loudly

“Fuck.”

This isn’t how things are supposed to be.

How did things got so fucking messed up?

Just a few hours ago they were the happiest they’ve ever been; hell just 5 minutes ago she was naked on top of him.

What goes around comes right back around…

He internally laughs at the memory of his dad saying this to him years and years ago.

Well that’s so fucking true.

He broke up with her in the first place because of lies and miscommunication and look at him now …

He needs to tell her or it’s going to create a riff and he doesn’t want that.

Fuck he doesn’t want that.

He feels her entire body taking a deep breath and then she looks up at him.

_She’s so beautiful… it knocks the crap out of him every single damn time he lays eyes on her._

“You said that you didn’t want to talk about it, that when you’d be ready you’d tell me. I assumed it was about you father but it’s about us.”

“Sanem…”

“Don’t Sanem me and talk. What is it? What’s happening?”

Ok here it is… he feels the knots in his stomach tightening with force.

“It’s about my Dad but it’s also about us.”

He sees her lower lip beginning to shake.

Being the one putting in this condition kills him and he hates himself for it.

He needs to feel her so he takes her small hands in his.

“My dad is sick, he thinks I don’t know but I do. He came back tonight and asked me to go with him overseas.”

He saw the panic in her eyes the second these words left his mouth.

He knew it would hurt her.

“Wh… Wh … Why? What? What does it mean? I .. I mean hum.”

Fuck !

She stutters this sentence and he know she needs more explanations.

“I can’t say no baby I swear I can’t. I would but in his condition I can’t refuse him. Please Sanem you have to believe me.”

He tries to convey how torn and mad he is.

When his father asked him this, the first picture that came to his mind was her face.

How the fuck is he going to be able to be away from her? How is going to handle not seeing her everyday not smelling her not kissing her?

He wants to break down the room. He’s so fucking pissed.

He needs her to understand that it’s beyond his own wishes; it’s his father how can he say no to him?

She still silent.

He’s gonna go crazy for real if she doesn’t talk like right the fuck now.

“We’re leaving tomorrow.”

Her eyes get watery but she still doesn’t talk.

Fuck!

What she does next … he wasn’t expecting.

She slaps him hard, his neck almost cracking.

 “You’re such an asshole!!”

She screams at the top of her lungs.

She then tries to push at his chest but he grabs both of her wrists in his hands

 “Sanem !!”

She going crazy.

She frees her hands from his grip and breathes heavily while glaring at him.

“You’re such a jerk! Do you even hear yourself?”

Ok now he’s lost.

What the fuck is she saying?

He knew she’s react badly but not like this…

“Sanem? What are you saying?”

“What am I saying?”

She laughs hysterically.

She walks around the room in his see through shirt, her hands on her hips; bringing the fabric upwards almost revealing herself.

_Fuck now’s not the time._

“So let me get this straight would you? We’re about to have crazy good sex and then I ask you to promise that you’ll never leave me; right? Do you agree so far?”

He can only nod.

“Right, so then you looked straight into my eyes and … and it’s like you’re saying goodbye forever. Your eyes told me goodbye… you Can Divit said that you’re leaving me. That … that I’ll never see you again… You know damn right that’s what I saw in your eyes.”

What the fuck…

“And now you’re saying that you have to go away with your father am I right here?”

Oh he sees where she’s going with this.

“What did you actually think Can? That life is perfect? That we always have what we want how we want it when we want it. Fuck no! Nothing worthwhile ever comes easy Can. Sometimes life throws your way difficult times but it’s necessary to grow and to learn from those moments. So what if you’re leaving with your father? Yes it’ll be hard and we’re going to suffer the distance but we can make it, our love is strong and our love can conquer it all.”

Tears are falling from her eyes.

He loves this woman so much.

“You made it seem as if you’re leaving me. Are you leaving me? Does this mean we’re over? You going with your father; does it mean we’re over?.”

He feels bad about expressing the wrong idea. He’ll never leave her.

“Of Course not. What the fuck are you saying? How can you even say this? Sanem I ‘m gonna go crazy. Just the single thought of not seeing you every day makes me want to break things. How the fuck am I gonna survive this?”

“I thought you were going to leave me. You’re such a jerk.”

She slaps his chest and he grabs both of her hands and then pins her against the wall, putting her arms above her head.

He presses his entire body onto hers, his mouth an inch away from hers. With her arms above her head, the shirt doesn’t really hide anything.

“How the fuck am I going to do?”

He whispers with a breathy raspy voice.

He rubs his noise against the crook of her neck and breathes her sent it.

He hears a tiny moan escaping her lips and his already hard.

He kisses her neck and then bites her earlobes.

Fuck he wants her so bad.

“Tell me how the fuck am I going to survive not seeing you, not touching you, not smelling you, not kissing you, not making love to you?

He presses his hard length against her core.

She tries to free her arms but he puts more pressure and keeps her pinned under him.

She’s breathing heavily, her chest rapidly going up and down and rubbing on his chest.

He puts more pressure against her core and she moans loudly and bites his arm holding her arms above her head.

Fuck he’s gonna lose it.

He wants to fuck her hard against this wall so bad; he’s hanging by a thread.

“Can…”

She whispers his name with so much lust and need.

“What do you want baby.”

Fuck ..

She looks into his full blow dark eyes.

“You … I want you”

That’s all it took to break him.

With his free hand, he grabs the back of her thigh and lifts it off the ground, pressing his palm hard against her flesh.

He kisses her neck hard.

He’s going to lose it… he needs her so hard.

She tries to free her hands again.

“Please I need to touch you Can please.”

Hearing her begging to touch him… fuck.

“I touch you baby… patience.”

He thrusts hard against her open wet core.

“Oh god …”

She’s a panting mess, hopelessly trying to hold onto something.

He slides his hands between her thighs and lingers there… making her heartbeat go crazy and her legs shaky.

He massages her inner thighs… getting near where she needs him the most but not touching yet.

She has to say it.

He kisses her hard, it’s messy, it’s all dancing tongues, and it’s sucking and biting. It’s two desperate heated bodies begging for more.

“Can please...”

She growls.

“What do you want baby, tell me what you need.”

“Touch me.”

He’s so hanging by a thread.

“How do you want me to touch you.”

“Make me feel good. I’m so wet for you please.”

He can’t hold on anymore she’s killing him.

He finally pushes two strong fingers into her wet folds.

“Yes fuck ….”

She moans into his neck, sending goosebumps all over his body.

He thrusts his fingers fast and she’s making all sorts on noises and he’s trying so hard not to break, his cock his going to come out of his pants from the pressure.

He pumps and then adds his thumb against her throbbing clit.

She screams and bites his neck.

She rubs and pumps while sucking on her neck.

He feels her climax coming and rubs harder until she screams his names.

He’ll never get tired of seeing her like this.

She can’t stand anymore so he lets go of her hands and she links her arms around his neck and he holds her against the wall, both his hands on her ass.

“Can..”

They kiss like two souls needing to feel their endless connection.

The emotion is at a hundred.

The fear of losing each other too strong.

“I need you.”

“What do you need baby.”

They whisper against each other’s lips.

“Fuck me Can”

All his blood rushed out to his brain, he went blank for a moment.

“Take me right here and fuck me hard please.”

The boldness of the words and the emotion in her voice is too much.

He gently puts her on the ground and then savagely turns her around in a swift motion only him knows how to do.

He brings the shirts over her ass and unhooks his pants.

In a matter of seconds he slides his long hard throbbing cock deep inside her wet folds and they both scream and curse at the sensation.

Can let go of his control and fucks her hard.

His slides a hand under the shirt and pinch her pebbled nipples.

He thrusts hard so hard.

He grabs her waist so tight and then sucks on her ears and neck.

“You’re mine. Forever.”

It doesn’t take long for her to come and she comes so hard, her inner walls squeezing on his cock.

“I’m yours.”

The hell broke loose and he came like he never before.

“FUCK Baby. Mine”

They both slowly come down from their high and he peppers kisses on her neck.

They both moan at the sensation on his cock leaving her still sensitive inner walls.

He turns her around and holds her face in her huge hands.

He is overwhelmed with love for her.

His shining star, the love of his life.

“I promise I’ll never leave you.”

He seals this promise with a kiss on her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Please let me know how you liked it chicas ! 
> 
> much love !!!

**Author's Note:**

> So ....??? did you guys like it? Would you like me to continu? 
> 
> let me know here or on twitter : @faithgirly
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO guys


End file.
